


Understanding

by MiraLake



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Crossdressing, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, Matchmaking, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Protective Erik, Retelling, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraLake/pseuds/MiraLake
Summary: "You will help me get Christine and make her love me...Then the Viscount will surely notice you." Erik unexpectedly teams up with a childhood friend of Christine and Raoul, over a common goal. He wants Christine. She wants Raoul. But can two people who were never shown love all their lives find love?EC w/o Raoul-bashing.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s), Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny/OC
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. Childhood friends by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. I recently watched and fell in love with the Phantom of the Opera. I love everything about it, except the ending. Now, I don't approve of the Phantom's actions and threats, but I still believe that he deserved a happy ending. Raoul is a nice guy (I know EC lovers love to villainize him) but I don't think he should've had Christine in the end. Christine is the saviour the Phantom needed, without her, he may never get a redemption. So after days of thinking and reading EC fanfics, I've decided to come up with my own universe where all the characters from the musical got a happy ending.
> 
> And so, this story was born. I hope you guys enjoy it since I put a lot of effort and love (more than I did in my past stories) into writing. And please, if you have the time, leave a comment. Comments always motivate me to keep writing, which will be good for the readers who do want this story to continue and be completed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Gaston Leroux (original novel) and Andrew Lloyd Webber (musical rendition). Please buy the book or tickets to see the live performance (I know I will one day when I have enough money).

**Ch. 1: Childhood friends by the sea**

"My scarf!" A young Christine Daae cried as a sudden gust of wind blew her new red scarf from her neck and towards the open sea.

Immediately, a young boy runs after the flying scarf.

"I got it!" He shouts as he dashes into the water to retrieve the scarf, floating a couple of metres away from shore.

"Raoul, be careful!" Christine cried.

The boy in the sea, Raoul, successfully grabs the scarf but another gust of wind causes a large wave to form, pushing the boy off his balance. He tumbles through the water.

Christine shouts for help. And less than a second later, another child enters the scene.

This child, a boy with scruffy dark blonde hair, takes to the water and begins swimming towards a struggling Raoul. He helps Raoul stand up and aids the two of them back to shore.

Soaking wet from head to toe, they made their way to Christine who accepted the wet scarf.

Without a second wasted, she led them back to her house where she called her father.

"Papa! Papa! Please bring down some towels!"

Monsieur Daae exits his practice room and upon seeing the two boys dripping wet on his foyer, rushed to bring them to the living room. He and Christine wrapped them in towels and poured hot water for both of them to drink.

"There, there. It's all ok now," Monsieur Daae comforted as he dried Raoul's hair. "How did this happen?"

"It's my fault, papa!" Christine confessed. "My scarf got blown to the sea and Raoul tried to get it and then…"

Christine trailed off, realizing that she never got the name of the boy who went to the sea to help Raoul.

The boy faced Christine and smiled as he introduced himself.

"Olivier...Olivier Koenig."

Christine and Raoul both looked at Olivier with grateful eyes. Raoul was the first to reach out to him with his hand. "I'm Raoul de Chagny."

"And I'm Christine Daae," Christine chimed in.

"I'm Gustave Daae," Christine's father added. "Where do you live, Olivier? I'll tell your parents about your predicament and for a change of clothes."

"NO! No thank you," Olivier suddenly burst. "I can get back home myself just fine. Thank you, Monsieur. And my apologies for yelling."

Monsieur Daae just smiled and nodded his head. "Ok. Raoul, shall I tell your parents to bring you some clothes?"

Raoul nodded and with that, Monsieur Daae left the three children together. Raoul struck up a conversation.

"Olivier, I have never seen you around before. Did you move recently?"

He nodded. "My father and I just came from Germany. He's always wanted to live a French lifestyle and wants me to grow up here. But it's hard getting adjusted. I've always had trouble making friends. So I was kind of scared approaching you two today, but when I saw you in trouble."

Olivier turns to look at Raoul. "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

Before long, the three of them began chatting minutes away. They talked about their hobbies, what their parents did, what they like to do, and what they want to do in the future.

Soon, Monsieur Daae returned with Raoul's older brother, Phillippe, who brought a change of clothes.

That's when Olivier stood up to leave.

"Sorry, but my father would be wondering where I'm at. He's been very strict ever since my mother died. I don't want to disappoint him."

Before Olivier could exit the front door though, Raoul and Christine shouted after him.

"Come here again tomorrow! Let's play together some more!"

* * *

The next few days passed by like a gentle summer breeze. The three children became quick friends. It was like they were made for each other.

Every day was a new adventure. A new forest trail to run through, a new hill to roll down, a new cliff to jump off of into the sea.

Raoul is glad to have another boy his age to play with. Christine was fun and sweet, but it can get awkward sometimes when it's just the two of them playing together. Quite a few times, they were fawned over by neighbours passing by for being "such an adorable young couple".

So with Olivier entering their group, it's a lot more like regular children playing innocently instead of two children being in love. However, Raoul would be lying if he didn't admit that he is slightly attracted to Christine.

On this bright sunny, but windy day, the three of them decide to go on a picnic at the bluffs. Christine was wearing a flowy white dress, billowing in the breeze. It made her look so angelic.

If it wasn't for Olivier's presence, Raoul would've turned a beet red by now.

"Come on, you two!" Christine shouted as she ran ahead with the picnic basket.

The wind got stronger as they ran up to the top of the grassy bluffs. Another strong gust of wind blew in from the sea. Christine held onto her scarf tightly, not wanting to make the same mistake as last time.

But this time, she neglected her hat.

The gale carried the bright ivory hat down the bluffs and towards a patch of tall grass. This time, Olivier chased after the fashion garment. Raoul and Christine watch as Olivier disappears into the tall grass.

A minute passed by and Olivier had not returned. Raoul stood up to go after their missing friend.

"Watch our stuff, Christine. And be careful, I'm going to see what happened to Olivier."

Christine nodded obediently as Raoul disappears into the tall grass too. "Olivier? Olivier!" Raoul shouts his friend's name.

Pushing through the tall grass, Raoul becomes more and more frightened. Visibility was next to zero, what if something horrible had happened? What if—

Suddenly Raoul stumbles into a small clearing within the tall grass. The clearing was due to a small but deep puddle most likely formed from rainwater. And on the other side of the puddle, knelt Olivier.

Or was it?

The boy kneeling in front of him was wearing Christine's ivory hat. But instead of the short scruffy dark blonde hair, he always had, his hair was golden like the sun and fell to his shoulders in messy waves. He looked up from his reflection in the puddle and at Raoul.

"Raoul…"

The boy's feminine features that Raoul always thought were unusual but quite appealing are more prominent than ever, along with his soft voice. And it's all becoming clear to Raoul.

The boy kneeling in front of him, his friend, was a _girl_.

Raoul finally found his voice again. "Olivier, you're a girl…"

The boy—no girl, nodded and took off Christine's hat. "I'm sorry, Raoul. You weren't supposed to see. I just wanted to try on the hat, I just…I don't know."

"Why? Why are you…" Raoul paused for a second to think of what words to say. "...like this?"

"My father," Olivier said dryly. She stood up and took out a toupee from her trenchcoat's pocket. It was the dark blonde scruffy hair Raoul was always used to seeing.

"He wanted a son. A male heir to carry on the Koenig name and our practice in law. But since mama died and my father became unable to have more children after a horse-riding accident, he can't have a son. So he raises me to be the son he always wanted. That's why we moved out of Germany, to start a new life in France."

Olivier ties her hair up and puts the toupee back on. Now she's a boy once again. Raoul is still in disbelief. But quickly snaps out of it when Christine shouts for their names. Raoul shouts back to Christine.

"I found Olivier! It's alright! We're coming back!"

Before he could take a step to leave, Olivier grabs his shoulder.

"Wait! Christine...she can't know. Raoul, please keep this a secret. Please. My father will be furious if he realizes others know about my predicament. I'm already a freak of nature, I don't want my father to be any more disappointed in me than he is."

Raoul gently took Olivier's hand and held it.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul, I promise. And what do you mean 'freak of nature'? You're fine, just the way you are. I mean, before today, you're the first male friend I ever had. I feel at ease around you, I like playing with you. That wasn't you pretending to be a boy, was it?"

Olivier's eyes welled with tears. No one has told her that before. Raoul was the first. The first person to make her feel like she's human. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Raoul. Thank you."

* * *

Raoul couldn't stop thinking about Olivier and what he discovered that day. He wondered how long Olivier could keep up the act. How long her father intended for her to be a boy.

Christine, on the other hand, wanted to know more about Olivier and invited him over to her place for an afternoon.

Christine sets the tea table for herself and Olivier and her father. Soft violin music crept out of Monsieur Daae's practice room. Olivier widened his ears to listen more closely.

"Your father's music is beautiful." He complimented.

Christine beamed in pride as she prepared the tea.

"Yes, it is. In fact, his critics once told me that his playing is so magnificent that when he dies, angels will sing him a grand choral as a way to welcome him to heaven!"

Monsieur Daae emerges from his practice room to join the two children in their afternoon tea. He picks up Christine and swings her around.

"That may be so, mon Cherie, but I believe one day in the future, your voice will become something even more magnificent than my violin-playing. So magnificent that the angels will come down themselves to take you before your time is even up!"

"You sing, Christine?" Olivier asked curiously.

Christine shyly nods but Monsieur Daae was much more forward. He pushes her forward, becking her to sing.

"Come now, Christine. Why not perform the song we've been practicing for a while now? For your first audience, Olivier Koenig!"

With some words of encouragement and applause from Olivier, Christine got the courage to sing. Her father grabs his violin from the practice room as she begins warming up with vocal exercises.

Olivier sits closer while the two musicians prepare.

At last, Monsieur Daae starts to play the instrumental introduction. It took Olivier's breath away.

The richness of the sound, the smoothness of Monsieur Daae's fingers, the speed of the notes, it was enough to transform Olivier's world into a universe where only he and the Daae's exist.

Then Christine's voice enters. Her voice was sweet and gentle but held a power that kept Olivier under the deep spell Monsieur Daae put on him.

The song was a simplified aria from an old French opera. Olivier never heard the original version of the aria, but to him, this rendition by Christine and her father is the original.

All too soon, the song ends. Olivier leaps out of his chair and claps like he never did before. Monsieur Daae gently reminds Christine to take a bow before Olivier begins gushing over how magical the experience was for him.

"You're too nice," Christine said while blushing. "I can't compare to the prima donnas of the Paris opera houses."

"But I have never been to an opera before. So I feel so blessed to have a front seat to this performance!" Olivier couldn't stop smiling and looking back and forth from Monsieur Daae to Christine with wide eyes.

He continues to explain. "My father never lets me listen to music or go see plays, operas, concerts, or even dances. So this truly means a lot to me. Thank you for that. I mean it."

Monsieur Daae smiled at the young boy and knelt in front of him.

"Would you like to learn to sing as well?"

Sing? Olivier could never accept that. That would for sure give away his true identity before long. He shook his head sadly and looked down.

"Sorry, Monsieur. I don't think I have what it takes to sing."

"Don't say that! Anyone can learn. With enough practice and perseverance," Monsieur Daae reassured. "What about other instruments? Are you interested in learning?"

That made Olivier's head go up. His eyes landed on the beautiful hazelnut coloured violin held in Monsieur Daae's hand.

From the instant he heard the soft violin music coming from the practice room, Olivier fell in love with the sound the instrument produced. And fell in love even more upon seeing Monsieur Daae playing it so virtuously.

"Monsieur Daae, if it's not too much. I'd like to learn how to play the violin. And I—I'd like to learn it from you," Olivier stammers.

He anxiously waits for an answer. Monsieur Daae softly pats Olivier on the hand and looks at him directly in the eye.

"Alright. Let us begin."


	2. Goodbye

**Ch. 2: Goodbye**

"Relax your wrists!" Monsieur Daae corrected.

"Straighten your bowing arm!"

"Tune that F sharp...there we go! You got it!"

Endless corrections and praises were heard from the practice room where Monsieur Daae was teaching his pupil of four months, Olivier.

From the hallways, Christine could always hear her father and friend playing the violin for hours. Always stopping to fix mistakes and make improvements. So far, lessons have been going very smoothly.

Olivier was learning quickly and improving at a solid speed. In fact, ever since he began taking lessons from Christine's father, Olivier has been smiling more than he used to.

He became more talkative and imaginative. Or at least Christine thought so.

Today's lesson was probably going to be cancelled though. Outside, grey clouds were gathering and the distant sound of thunder echoed throughout the bay. Christine sighed as the first drops of rain splashed against the window.

"Looks like Olivier won't be coming today," she said sadly.

Her father nodded as the rain grew heavy and violent.

"Come, my angel. Let's warm up by the fireplace."

A flash of lightning startled Christine followed by a loud crackle of thunder. Or was it a knock? _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Both Christine and her father looked at the door curiously. Who could be outside in this kind of weather?

Monsieur Daae opened the front door and in came a completely soaked Olivier. He was shivering and squeezing his shoulders, seeming to tremble in pain.

He had a small gash above his forehead, causing blood to trickle down his face.

Without asking a single question, Monsieur Daae and Christine brought him to their guest room where they prepared to help him dry off.

Once Olivier stopped dripping onto the floor, Monsieur Daae asked him why he was out in such weather.

"Olivier, what happened to your head? And why were you outside when it's storming like this?"

The boy shivered and held back tears.

"I...I wanted to come for violin lessons. But I tripped and hit my head on a rock outside. That's how I got this wound...I'm so sorry, sir. I'm sorry."

Both Monsieur Daae and Christine wrapped their arms around Olivier. Assuring him that everything is going to be ok. But they'll need to address his wound and get him a change of clothes.

Olivier seemed uneasy at the thought of needing to change clothes. So Monsieur Daae says that he'll clean the wound first. Christine leaves and returns with the first aid kit.

Monsieur Daae opens it up and takes out all the equipment he needed to treat Olivier's small injury. He knelt in front of the boy, slowly cleaning his wound with some rubbing alcohol.

 _A rock he said? Would an impact upon a rock make a small wound like this?_ Monsieur Daae thought as he wiped the blood away and took a better look at the wound.

Before he was about to reach for the gauze, he caught sight of something bright and golden sticking out from under Olivier's dark wet hair.

It was a patch of hair that seemed more authentic than the hair sitting on top of it.

"Olivier, are you wearing a wig?" Monsieur Daae asked cautiously.

Immediately, Olivier violently adjusted his toupee and tried to run out of the room. But Monsieur Daae grabbed him and held him close, trying to calm the boy down. Christine watched from afar in shock.

Olivier stopped struggling eventually and broke down in tears.

Monsieur Daae released Olivier. The boy slowly removed his toupee while whimpering, "please, don't tell anyone else about this. Especially my father."

He untied his golden hair, letting it fall down. Christine covered her mouth in shock.

That stormy afternoon, Olivier sat with the Daae's, dressed in one of Christine's spare nightgowns, and explaining to them about why she is like this.

About her father and why they moved to France and most importantly, to keep this a secret.

Throughout it all, the Daae's never flinched or asked her anything that made her uncomfortable. They were so accepting. Just like Raoul was.

"And that's it," Olivier finished. "I'm sorry for having to lie to you for so long. Raoul found out a while back but I made him keep it a secret. Now, you two have found as well. I'm not doing a very good job pleasing my father."

Christine scoffed. "I can't understand why your father would make you do this. It's not fair to you!"

But Olivier shook her head. "Please understand, he's the only family I have left. This is the least I can do for him. But Monsieur…" Olivier turned to face Christine's father.

"I...I can still take violin lessons from you...right?"

"Of course!" Monsieur Daae said incredulously. "This changes nothing! Music is art. And it can be enjoyed by anyone!"

Christine nodded eagerly. "And don't worry. We won't tell anyone about your secret. Never."

* * *

Ever since moving here, Olivier never thought he'd be so happy. Or be so accepted. First, it was Raoul who found out about his secret. Then it was Christine and her father. But that was it.

No one else knew about his true gender, other than his father and those closest to their family.

And then there were the violin lessons. It made Olivier feel more alive than he had before. Music was his new need. But he can't let his father find out. His father wants him to become a lawyer like he is, and his father before him.

Anything related to the arts is out of the question.

It wasn't just art that Olivier's father forbids him from pursuing. His father also purged all feminine thoughts from his head at a young age. He's not allowed to do activities or think like a girl. If he did, he would be punished severely.

But...ever since that day…

" _And what do you mean 'freak of nature'? You're fine just the way you are."_

Olivier felt a warm blush crawling up her neck and to her cheeks.

"Olivier!" Raoul ran up behind an unsuspecting Olivier, lost in his thoughts.

"Olivier, what are you doing out in the open? Christine's almost done counting, we need to hide!"

He grabbed him by the arm and they dashed across the field towards a rock pile, where they squeezed into a tight gap. The three friends were playing a game of hide and seek.

Christine was done counting and started looking for her two friends. Raoul and Olivier suppressed groans of discomfort as they attempted to shift around their hiding spot. I

t would be a pretty awkward situation to be in if they were a boy and a girl—oh wait.

Raoul felt his cheeks start to flush at remembering Olivier's true gender. Despite the oversized trench coat, layers of boy's clothing, and toupee, it didn't erase the fact that Olivier is a girl.

Olivier seems to be having the same thoughts. Luckily, their hiding spot was dark enough to hide the redness in her face.

She was about to ask him if they could find a new hiding spot when Raoul suddenly begins staring intently at her chest.

Immediately Olivier felt a need to cover herself and flung her arms across her chest but as she did, she felt a tickle on her hand.

A giant insect was sitting on top of her shirt. That's why Raoul was staring. She lets out a shriek.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

The two children began squirming about as the insect was flung off Olivier's shirt and landed somewhere between them.

Pushing and screaming, they made their way out of the hiding spot where Christine was standing before them triumphantly.

"Found you!" She laughed at the sight of her two friends tangled in a heap before her.

Raoul playfully pushed Olivier down when he attempted to get up.

"Thanks a lot for giving away our hiding spot."

Olivier scoffed and gets up, dusting himself off.

"It's not my fault. If it wasn't for your staring, I would've never noticed that bug."

Immediately, Raoul felt his ears grow warm. Right, he forgot that Olivier was a girl, again. Before he was about to apologize, he could hear his brother's voice in the distance.

Philippe appeared over the hills with an unknown tall man. The man closely resembled Olivier but had firm, masculine features. Raoul felt Olivier back up behind him. He sensed his friend's uneasiness and squeezed his hand.

Christine also walked closer to the two boys. Philippe introduced them to the man, Karl Koenig, who is Olivier's father.

Raoul is shocked, it's been nearly half a year since they became friends with Olivier and this is the first time they saw his father in person. Karl looked back and forth from Raoul to Christine.

"You two are friends with my son, Olivier?" He asked in a deep but smooth voice.

The two children nodded furiously. But Karl didn't seem too pleased. It's like he's waiting for them to say something. Raoul knew what the man wanted to hear.

"Olivier is very fun to play with. He's the first boy whom I've become friends with, sir. Ever since I lived here. We never did anything to get in trouble, honest."

A smile formed on Karl's face. He nodded in approval. Christine and Raoul exchanged glances with each other, telepathically agreeing that there's something off about Olivier's father.

Karl Koenig held out his hand to Olivier who was still standing behind Raoul.

"Come, my son. I'm sorry children, but we have some important business to attend to back home. I'm afraid Olivier may not be able to play for the next few days."

Before Olivier or Raoul and Christine could complain, Philippe gave them a look that silenced them. Karl took Olivier by the hand and led him away.

The last thing Raoul saw of his friend was his long trenchcoat fluttering in the breeze behind him.

* * *

The 'important business' Karl said back at the fields turned out to be a quick interview for a private school he secretly enrolled Olivier in. The school had a good preparation program for aspiring lawyers.

But as soon as the interview was over, Olivier expressed his unhappiness that Karl is thinking about moving.

"What's that, Olivier?" Karl asked in a calm but menacing tone. "You want to stay here? What for? It better not be for that de Chagny boy and Daae girl. You know what I told you about making friends, you mustn't get too close. They'll find out. Or have they already found out?"

"They have not, father," Olivier said while standing his ground. "They are good friends, true friends. And I'd hate to leave them—"

 _Smack._ Karl hit the side of Olivier's cheek, causing him to stumble back against the wall. The boy held his cheek in pain. Karl knelt in front of his 'son', putting a finger under Olivier's chin and saying slowly.

"Try saying that again. Deepen your voice more."

Olivier repeated his previous sentence, this time in a deeper voice. Karl clapped his hands together in satisfaction.

"I shouldn't have to remind you. If you accidentally let this happen in public, then I will be ruined. Our name will be ruined. Now, remember, unless you want a repeat of what happened that stormy day. I still can't believe you had the gall to run out into the rain like that."

Silence. After a few minutes, Karl began talking again.

"I want you to start prepping for some entrance exams I signed you up for. No more going out on weekdays to play, understood? Paying your tutor isn't cheap, you know."

Olivier nodded while still leaning against the wall. He didn't say a single word. Karl accepted his silence and leaves to go to his study. Before he completely left the room however, he tells Olivier one last thing.

"That Raoul de Chagny seems to be quite close to you. Standing in front of you, holding your hand, and even claiming you to be his first true friend."

"We're friends, good friends," Olivier whispered.

"And friends you shall remain," Karl stressed the final word before leaving for good.

* * *

Raoul asked his family that night what they knew about the Koenig family. His older brother Philippe said that Karl Koenig is an able lawyer who's been rising very fast in the field of law.

He offered his services to the de Chagny family out of thanks for Raoul being friends with his awkward son, Olivier.

"Your friendship with that Koenig boy earned us a discount for his services, Raoul," Raoul's father praised over the dinner table.

Philippe glanced at Raoul curiously. "You and Christine seemed very tense today when meeting Monsieur Koenig. Why is that?"

"Maybe because Olivier himself was tense as well," Raoul said with a bit of attitude.

"Probably the pressure of being the son of such an accomplished man," Raoul's mother suggested, trying to break the tension between the two brothers. "I don't see Olivier often, but from what I do know, he seems like a very sweet boy. Quiet but polite. He also gets along with the Daae's very well. And he's quite attractive too, it's a shame he always wears clothes that look two sizes larger than him."

Raoul had half a mind to start an argument with his mother but he quickly cooled down. It will only cause them to be more curious about Olivier. And Raoul couldn't forget his promise. Instead, he diverts the topic towards the Daae's.

Mainly Christine.

"Gustave's daughter is a talented little beauty," Raoul's father said. "But she's a bit of dreamer. She needs someone to help her and guide her."

Raoul laughed. "Yes, Little Lotte does tend to let her mind wander. And ever since Olivier's been going to their place for music lessons, he's slowly becoming like her too."

"Cherish her, Raoul," his mother told him. "It's not every day you meet girls like Christine Daae. Talented girls with a good heart and sense of character."

Talking about Christine made Raoul feel fluttery in his stomach. It's true that he's attracted to Christine, perhaps that attraction is growing little by little. But they're only children.

He has no idea what will happen to the two of them in the future. Same thing with Olivier. It scares Raoul, knowing that these happy playful days will be over eventually.

Little did Raoul know, these days were coming to an end sooner than he expected.

* * *

Raoul and Christine lied down on the field together, looking up at the clouds. They were talking about the grand party that was coming up to celebrate Philippe's birthday.

Christine's father was to be performing a solo piece, which relieved Christine very much. Since lately, her father seemed more tired than normal.

"I insisted that we call a doctor, but he won't listen, Raoul," Christine said sadly.

"Maybe it's the weather," Raoul suggested. "It's been more humid than usual and I know my mother does have trouble breathing during these kinds of days."

"Or maybe it's Olivier's absence. My father always enjoyed teaching her the violin," Christine used the female pronoun confidently since it was just the two of them.

Raoul almost forgot that she and her father also knew Olivier's secret.

Raoul reached out to hold her hand. They looked at each other's eyes.

"Don't worry Little Lotte. Once Olivier's finished with her important business, everything will go back to normal. I'm sure of it!"

Christine's eyes beamed at the thought of that. She turned back to the sky and sighs.

"I miss her."

"Yeah, I miss her too."

* * *

The night of the party came. The de Chagny manor was more grandeur than ever. Guests from all over the country came and made the place more alive than it was before.

Raoul was dressed in a suit tailored just for him. He successfully escaped from his parents and Philippe a couple of minutes ago to find Christine and Olivier.

Before long, Raoul spots Christine, looking more beautiful than ever in an elegant pink dress. The two friends hug and compliment each other. Then they began looking around earnestly for their third friend.

But he was nowhere to be found.

Finally, the time for Monsieur Daae's performance came. Raoul and Christine ran to the private gazebo to watch. The music began and everyone is mesmerized.

Suddenly, Christine tugged Raoul's sleeve to get his attention. He looked at who she was pointing at.

It was Karl Koenig.

The two children made their way over to the German man, but to their dismay, Olivier was not with him. Karl noticed the children and smiled at them. Raoul nervously whispered.

"Ummm. Monsieur Koenig?"

"Let me guess, you're wondering where Olivier is, hm?" Karl said as if he read their minds.

Both Raoul and Christine nodded in unison. After a violin cadenza, Karl takes out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and presents it to the children.

"Here, Olivier wanted me to give you this."

Then he left.

Raoul leads Christine inside the house and to his bedroom for more privacy. There, they unfolded the paper and read the contents.

_Dear Raoul and Christine,_

_I'm sorry but I'll be moving by the end of this month. I got accepted into a specialist school in Marseille so my father and I will be living there from now on. Thank you for making my stay here the most wonderful time ever._

_I fear we may not have time to keep in contact, so I ask you to please never forget me. Because I will never forget you two._

_Your friend,_

_Olivier Koenig_

As soon as they finished reading, Christine locked herself in Raoul's private bathroom. She sat on the floor and sobbed. Raoul didn't try to force the door open. He too, understood what Christine was feeling.

Holding the letter in hand, he slowly leaned against the other side of the bathroom door and slid down to the ground. Tears formed in his eyes. He let them flow freely.

The rest of the party went without a hitch. By the end of the night, the guests were leaving. Christine's father carried his tired daughter back home with one arm and his violin case in the other.

Raoul went to bed without saying goodnight to any of his family.

Karl Koenig left the de Chagny manor after informing the family of his move to Marseille by the end of the month. They all wished him and Olivier the best. Entering his house, Karl checked to make sure everything was still in place.

Slowly, he made his way to Olivier's bedroom. The boy—girl, was lying on her bed. Her toupee was tossed onto the nightstand and her face was buried in the pillow.

Karl made his way to her bedside, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

"Your friends know now, Olivier. So you don't need to worry about revealing it to them."

No reply.

"Olivier, I did this for you. Pursuing that de Chagny boy and taking violin lessons, may I add, in secret, will be our downfall. Just think of the humiliation you'd receive! A girl, pretending to be a boy? My son…you need to know that you will never hold a candle to that Daae girl."

Olivier burst up violently.

"Well maybe if I wasn't raised like this, maybe I would've held a candle to her! Maybe I could've taken singing lessons with her! Dress up and have tea parties! Maybe Raoul would've looked at me differently!"

Then she put her face back in her pillow and sobbed.

Karl held his temper back. He already took it out enough on Olivier, ever since that day when Philippe told him that Olivier's been taking lessons from Gustave Daae.

And that night when he caught Olivier wearing her mother's old clothing and pretending to talk to Raoul in the mirror.

It disgusted Karl beyond comprehension.

That's when Karl knew they had to move. This place has been nothing but a danger to their new life.

"Olivier, for the love we both bore for your mother. I'll let you see your friends one last time the day before we leave. And that's it."

Olivier threw a pillow at her father in response.

* * *

The days following the party seemed to be colder and gloomier. As it to match what's going currently between the three friends.

Christine's father seemed to be getting more and more tired. Eventually, he agreed to call in a doctor. The doctor diagnosed him with no clear result and suggested that he go to a hospital in the city.

"Papa, you'll be alright, right? If something happens to you...I don't know what to do! You won't leave me, right?" Christine asked, almost begged.

The violinist smiled at his daughter.

"We'll see, my angel. And remember, if something does happen to me. I will send you an Angel of Music down from the heavens to watch over you and guide you. You'll never be lonely, my dear daughter."

A knock was heard from the front door. Christine opened it thinking it was the doctor again, but it was Olivier. Christine embraced her in a bone-crushing hug and led her inside.

Monsieur Daae also hugged Olivier with the little strength he had now.

"Christine, Monsieur Daae, I'm sorry for not visiting in so long," Olivier apologized. "I suppose you already know the truth. I'm moving to Marseille."

"Sad news, it is, for all of us," Monsieur Daae said.

He had heard the news from the de Chagny's the night after the party.

"Why do things have to change so fast?" Christine asked. "First you got sick, papa. And now you're moving away, Olivier."

"Monsieur Daae! You're not feeling well?" Olivier exclaimed.

But he reassured her that it was nothing. Christine said otherwise, even bringing up the doctor that just visited them. This made Olivier feel very guilty.

"I'm sorry for having to leave at such a bad time. I was hoping to learn more from you. I—I really did love playing the violin! But now…I don't know how I'm supposed to continue."

Monsieur Daae picked up a nearby notepad and feather pen. He wrote down a name and address before handing it to Olivier.

"A former friend and orchestra colleague of mine. He's a fine teacher and lives in Marseille. If you wish to continue, pay him a visit."

Olivier felt tears well up in her eyes. Monsieur Daae asked Christine to bring him one of his spare violins from his practice room. Christine did as she was told and returned with a full-sized violin case.

Monsieur Daae handed it to Olivier.

"Take this. You'll be big enough one day to play this violin. Please accept it as a parting gift."

Without a second thought, Olivier accepted the violin and rushed forward to wrap her arms around the man who was like a surrogate father to her. She was so grateful.

So grateful to both him and Christine for introducing her to this wonderful world of music.

* * *

Raoul left his house as soon as all the lights were out. He ran towards the beach. Despite being quite cold over the past few days, tonight is pretty warm.

" _She'll be waiting for you at the place where we first met tonight when the moon is up," Christine told Raoul earlier this afternoon._ Raoul still remembered the first time he saw Olivier.

All wet and sputtering from the sea water, he couldn't get a good glimpse of his saviour until they reached the shore. And tonight will be the last time he'll see her. Until fate decides that they'll meet again.

At the beach, Raoul sees a figure standing near the shore. And as he drew closer, he could hear the faint sound of a violin being played. It was coming from the figure. The moon appeared from behind a cloud and lit up the entire bay.

The figure playing the violin was Olivier. She wasn't wearing her usual oversized boy clothes and toupee anymore. Tonight, she let her natural hair down. And wore an ivory nightdress, one that Christine gifted to her.

Raoul stepped foot on the sandbar and Olivier stopped playing, sensing his presence.

"Hello, Raoul."

The moon made the place feel ethereal, combined with Olivier's outfit and recent violin music, it made Raoul feel like this is all a dream. But it wasn't. And he kept walking forward towards her. Stopping until he's right in front.

"Hello, Olivier."

A few seconds pass before the two begin talking. They talked about the time they first met, the days spent playing together with Christine, the discovery of Olivier's secret, and finally, their plans for the future.

It was like coming in a full circle. They were talking about the exact same things they talked about on the first day of meeting each other.

"I'm so glad," Raoul confessed. "So glad to have become friends with you. You, Olivier Koenig, will always hold a special place in my memories."

Olivier smiled. It was a smile that she never made before. A smile that made her look like a girl. She put her violin back inits case. Then she leaned in close and held Raoul by the shoulders.

Standing on her toes, she softly said in his ear.

"Don't forget me, Raoul. Don't forget. Because I will never forget you."

The next morning, the Koenig's property was emptied and the moving carts had packed up their belongings. Olivier and her father left before Raoul or Christine could say goodbye one last time.

And that was it.

The end of the childhood innocence of the three friends. Little did they know, fate had something in store for them when they entered adulthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Gaston Leroux (original novel) and Andrew Lloyd Webber (musical rendition). Please buy the book or tickets to see the live performance (I know I will one day when I have enough money).
> 
> A/N. Here is the 2nd chapter. This marks the end of the childhood introductory arc. Starting from the next chapter onward, the events of the Phantom of the Opera will begin. And of course, there will be some changes and additional events since this is an AU. But nothing too out there.
> 
> I hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please read it as much as you want! And the overall story too (once it's finished).
> 
> I write because I love to write. So I'll try not to demand for kudos or comments. Only do it if you want to and if you have the time. What's most important is that there are people reading and hopefully enjoying my creation. :)
> 
> Until the next time we meet,  
> MiraLake
> 
> (PS. New chapters every week unless I announce a hiatus)


	3. Reunion at the Opera Populaire

**Ch. 3: Reunion at the Opera Populaire**

Christine Daae rehearsed the steps to the opening dance of _Hannibal_ with the rest of the ballet girls. Opening night was not too far away and they still haven't gotten the entire choreography down.

Madame Giry, the strict ballet instructor, was growing impatient with the lack of improvement.

"Girls, girls!" She shouted while hitting the floor with her cane.

The dancers all stopped. Madame Giry paced around them, her eyes judging each one of them thoroughly.

"We need to stay together. If one strays, then we all stray! Again, from the top!"

The rest of the day was spent rehearsing for _Hannibal_ , until the Opera Populaire's resident Prima Donna, Carlotta Giudicelli, demanded the stage to practice her aria. Christine didn't know whether to sigh in relief or exasperation.

She was glad she could finally rest but she'd have to hear the shrill voice of Carlotta every time she hits the high notes.

The ballet girls ran to their dressing rooms and Christine sat in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection. She's a young woman of twenty but still feels like a child at heart.

Perhaps a part of her didn't want to leave her wonderful childhood memories. Those memories always brought her joy.

But also sadness.

Christine remembers watching her father on his deathbed.

" _Christine…don't be sad. I love you, so very much. And I promise you, you will not be alone…I will send you…an Angel of Music…I promise."_ Those were his last words.

After that, Christine moved out of their seaside house and lived with relatives and friends for a while. Eventually studying at the Conservatory of Music and graduating after four years.

She found her way into the Opera Populaire in Paris. Finally, she could begin her dream of singing in front of the world. But it's easier said than done.

The Opera Populaire already had Carlotta as their lead singer, and she made sure there was no competition. And there were rumours flying around that this opera house had a ghost.

A mysterious being that haunts the very halls of this building and is responsible for all disasters that happened within it. They called him the Phantom of the Opera.

"Do you believe in him, Christine?" Meg Giry, daughter of Madame Giry and Christine's best friend since coming here, asked. "Do you believe in the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Oh Meg, you know I don't," Christine said rolling her eyes. "I try not to believe shallow gossip and whispers spread by fear. The things I believe in are good things. Hopeful things."

"Such as?"

Christine leaned in close and whispered to her friend.

"The Angel of Music."

Meg smiled coyly. "And why is that?"

 _Because I spoke to him, and he spoke to me countless times. Ever since I first came here._ Christine thought in her head.

* * *

Raoul was bored to death. Another one of these 'important' family-matter meetings. And he was unfortunately dragged into it by his brother, Philippe.

Things had never been good since his family moved away from their seaside manor. His life had never been duller.

To prevent himself from falling asleep in this meeting, Raoul played with a nearby feather pen. He pretended to draw in the air. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Philippe call his name until the third time he said it.

"Raoul de Chagny!" Philippe shouted through grit teeth. "Were you paying attention to anything we just said?"

Raoul put down the feather and nodded, pretending to be interested.

"Yes. What do you want?"

Philippe cleared his throat. "We want to financially support the Opera Populaire. We believe it to be a good addition to our patronages. Make us seem more ahead of our time and appreciative of the arts. What do you say?"

"Of course, of course. Completely agree," Raoul said without thinking.

He really wanted to leave now.

"We want you to go down to the Opera Populaire and announce the de Chagny family's patronage," Raoul's father further revealed.

Raoul didn't mind. As long as he was away from these meetings, he's fine with anything they tell him to do.

"When should I go?" He asked.

"Next week," Philippe answered. "Before the opening production of _Hannibal_."

* * *

Olivier was glad he didn't go home immediately after classes were over. The party here in the tavern right across from his university's campus was amazing. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Although, he's still a little uncomfortable being surrounded by so many other grown men. Several of which are very drunk at this point.

"So I asked her out this weekend, and she said yes!" One of Olivier's classmates said excitedly. "But now I realized. I don't know where to take her to!"

His friend came over and offered a suggestion. "She loves opera, doesn't she? Take her to the Opera Populaire up in Paris! You can afford a trip up there for a weekend, no?"

Murmurs and whispers spread like wildfire across the tavern.

One guy said in a teasing voice, "where the spooky opera ghost resides?"

"There is no such thing as ghosts," Olivier chimed in.

His friends all laughed and poured him another drink. Saying that he's too uptight and serious and that he needs to get himself a girlfriend sooner than later. But Olivier just shrugged it all off.

The same guy who suggested the Opera Populaire defended his opinion.

"I heard that the Viscount de Chagny is going to be a patron there. It must be good if the de Chagny's are willing to put their money behind this place."

 _Did he just say, de Chagny?_ Olivier immediately sobered up. He asked the same guy.

"The Viscount de Chagny? As in Raoul de Chagny?"

The guy nodded. "Yes. Why? Do you know him?"

Olivier nodded and smiled brightly. "As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

Christine entered her bedroom inside the opera house after a long day of practice. She was exhausted, but she didn't plan on sleeping just yet. Instead, she walked around the room, looking up at the ceiling with hopeful eyes.

"Angel? Angel are you there?" She asked, seemingly talking to herself.

Almost immediately, a deep yet gentle male voice answered her. It soothed Christine's heart and melted away all her pain from a day of hard-working.

"I am here, sweet girl. Are you ready for your lessons?"

The mysterious voice seemed to dance and echo around the walls of Christine's room. She looked around, trying to know where it's coming from.

"Yes, Angel. Yes."

With that, they began. The sound of a piano was heard in the background as Christine sang, played by her Angel of Music, as usual. He would make her stop every so often to correct her.

But Christine didn't mind. She especially loved it when he would demonstrate the sections she could not sing very well.

His voice was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. How could such a voice exist? It's a gift from God. Today's lesson was dedicated to the aria from _Hannibal_ , 'Think of Me'. An aria that Carlotta sings with great pride.

So Christine felt a little nervous when she was singing this aria that she thought had always belonged to Carlotta here in her bedroom.

Long hours passed by, but to Christine, it felt like mere minutes. And finally, the lesson was coming to an end.

"I believe it's time to call it a night," the voice said. "Christine, you have become an even greater singer than I imagined. I believe that you are ready."

Christine felt her heart beat faster. "Ready? For what, my Angel?"

"To sing in front of the world. Starting off with the audience of the Opera Populaire. That's right, Christine. You shall play the leading role in _Hannibal_ ," the Angel was not demanding but telling.

And before Christine could protest, he shushed her gently.

"My dear. You have a far superior voice than that toad of a woman, Carlotta. It's a shame the managers here are too idiotic to see true talent. However, I'm sure the new managers will be much more compliant. And if they're not, I will see to it that they will be."

"But—but Angel!" Christine cried. "I've never had a solo part in an opera before. Surely, there will be other opportunities—"

"Christine," The voice said firmly. "I am your Angel of Music. Under my tutelage, you have achieved skills most singers only dream of. I would rather burn in hell than see you rot away while pretenders like that Carlotta woman hog the stage. No more 'buts'. I will see to it you play the lead. I promise."

And with that, her Angel of Music disappeared. Christine was left to her own thoughts. She knew that she always dreamed of this kind of opportunity.

After all, that's why she came here. To become a star opera singer. But a part of her was scared. And confused. This 'angel' of hers seems so mysterious but so real at the same time.

She wished that she could see him. Perhaps that would wash all her confusion away.

* * *

It was early morning when Olivier arrived in Paris. He checked into the apartment he was renting. It will be his home for the next few months or so. Unpacking his belongings and changing out of his travel clothes, Olivier thought about his made-up reason to his father for why coming to Paris.

" _I'll be working at a law firm there. To job shadow for a couple of months. Please don't trouble yourself looking after me. I'll be fine on my own. After all, I'm a grown man, am I not?"_

His father praised him and promised to respect his wishes and let him be independent while he 'worked' in Paris. Olivier already told his university that he'll be taking some time off for this 'work opportunity'.

Gently, he laid down his ever so precious violin case on the bed. It was the same violin Gustave Daae gifted him all those years ago, and Olivier had never stopped practicing in secret.

Even taking lessons from the violinist Gustave recommended him, in Marseille.

The sun was rising above the tall Parisian buildings. It lit up the streets enough for Olivier to see the path towards the Opera Populaire. He smiled as he removed his toupee and untied his hair.

She stood in front of the full-length mirror that came with the apartment. Slowly, she peeled off several layers of clothing until it's just her undershirt and pants.

Turning around and around, she smiled at the sight of her womanly features finally being able to surface from under the constant sea of fabric.

"Tomorrow, I'll go to the Opera Populaire. And say hello to Raoul. I wonder if he'll remember me."

Memories flashed through Olivier's head.

" _Don't forget me, Raoul. Don't forget. Because I won't forget you."_

It made her head float and stomach flutter.

* * *

Raoul woke up bright and early for the visit to the Opera Populaire. He was looking forward to seeing what kind of talent lies inside that made his family decide to become a patron of it.

As soon as he arrived, he was greeted by an entourage of people, including the current manager, Lefevre, and soon-to-be new managers, Firmin and Andre.

They greeted him and welcomed him into the opera house where rehearsals for _Hannibal_ were taking place. It was a rather interesting sight, seeing the production of an opera before seeing the finished performance.

But Raoul couldn't quite see why his family wanted to patronage this opera house. Though Raoul could swear one of the chorus girls resembled his childhood sweetheart, Christine Daae, very much.

Overall, the performers seemed to be just above average, nothing spectacular.

Maybe it's because seeing Gustave Daae's violin performances from his childhood set the bar too high.

After Monsieur Lefevre announced his retirement and introducing the resident cast and crew to the new managers and Raoul, Raoul decided to take his leave.

Before he could hail for his carriage, he was approached by a dark-blonde haired young man wearing a chestnut brown coat and matching newsboy cap.

Raoul felt an air of familiarity coming from the man, who was looking directly at him.

"Monsieur de Chagny?" The man asked.

"Yes…?" Raoul replied.

"Have you forgotten me, Raoul? Have you forgotten?" The man's voice suddenly became softer and higher.

Raoul's eyes widened as the man removed his cap and revealed a scruffy hair Raoul hadn't seen since his youth.

"Because I never forgot." The man finished.

"Olivier!"

The man—woman, laughed and ran forward to give Raoul a hug, which surprised him at first, but then he eagerly returned. They chatted for a minute before Olivier asked if Raoul wanted to grab something to eat with her.

Raoul agreed and offered her a ride in his carriage to a nearby cafe.

Once they got there and settled down at a table, Olivier and Raoul struck up a more heartfelt conversation.

They asked each other about their lives since moving away from the sea and how difficult it had been, adjusting to the world they're thrust into.

Raoul complained about the pressure of maintaining his family's image and title, something that Olivier can relate to.

"I know how you feel, Raoul. Better than you think. I've been going through that my entire life," Olivier comforted her friend.

Being careful not to get too close since from a public eye, they were just two men catching up at the cafe.

She lowered her voice. "But at the very least, you don't have to pretend to be someone you're not."

Raoul smiled and remembered.

"I still remember, Olivier. And I never told anyone. Just like I promised. Now tell me. What are you doing here, in Paris? It's quite a distance from Marseille. Does your father know about this?"

"I heard that you were patronizing the Opera Populaire and well, I…I wanted to see you again. I thought this was a once in a lifetime chance, so I seized it. And look, we're here, reunited after so many years. I'm so happy, I don't care what my father thinks!" Olivier confessed.

Hearing that made Raoul very happy. He knew that Olivier used to always be tense around her father. It seemed like she finally got rid of his iron grip on her. Or is she lying?

No matter, the fact remained that she's here and he's here. And if Christine were here...that would make this day all the more perfect!

"Olivier, there's a production of _Hannibal_ tonight at the Opera Populaire. I'll be attending myself and I remember that you never attended a real live opera before, so I thought it'd be nice to tell you this in case you're interested."

The thought of watching an opera in person delighted Olivier. Coming to Paris seemed like the best decision she made in her life.

"I'll see if there are any more tickets being sold at the opera house. If not, I may have to sneak in!"

"If it comes to that, I'll just give you my seat!" Raoul said jokingly.

* * *

Christine couldn't believe what had happened at rehearsals today. First, her childhood friend, Raoul, came and revealed that he, on behalf of his family, was going to be a patron of the Opera Populaire.

Then during Carlotta's performance of 'Think of Me' for the two new managers, the backdrop suddenly falls and nearly hits her. She angrily quits after the new managers fail to address the situation.

It led to Madame and Meg Giry recommending Christine herself, as Carlotta's replacement. After performing a quick excerpt from the aria, Christine was quickly named the new lead and preparations were made for her.

It's just like the Angel of Music had promised.

But many of the ballet girls believe that the Phantom was the one responsible for dropping the backdrop onto Carlotta. Not to mention the mysterious letter given to managers, Andre and Firmin, was from the Phantom as well.

Or so Madame Giry said.

Christine needed some time to herself so she waited until the stage was cleared so she may stand upon it by herself. She looked out to the empty seats, imagining the crowd of people that will be gathered tonight.

It made her skin shiver and quickly, Christine turned away to face away from the empty seats.

That's when the doors opened. A young man dressed in a brown coat entered. He apologized if he was interrupting anything.

"I—I'm just looking for the ones responsible for selling tickets for tonight's performance of _Hannibal_ ," the man explained.

Christine was surprised this man is buying tickets at such a last minute.

"Oh, well. I could call the managers, Monsieur…"

"Koenig. Olivier Koenig."

Christine covered her mouth in disbelief. She leapt off the stage and towards Olivier, crushing her in an enduring embrace.

Olivier didn't know why this strange but beautiful young woman was hugging her, but then she quickly realized who this stranger was.

"Christine Daae?" Olivier asked in her female voice as they broke away. Her eyes widened and a grin started forming on her face. "Is it really you?"

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Christine couldn't stop smiling. "Oh, Olivier. I never thought I'd see you again! Not after you moved to Marseille. What a day this day is! First Raoul, now you! I think the heavens are finally smiling down upon me!"

"You met Raoul as well?" Olivier asked excitedly. "I have too. We just went out to eat together. He said that he's coming to the show tonight."

Christine beamed at the thought of that.

"Well, I saw him, but he didn't recognize me. Not to mention he left before rehearsals ended so I couldn't go up to him to say hello. Maybe we'll get the chance to talk after the performance tonight. Anyways, let's go find the managers! I'm sure they'll sell you a seat!"

"How do you know?" Olivier asked as Christine dragged her down towards the managers' office.

"Because I'm playing the lead!" Christine grinned from ear to ear.

Just as Christine predicted, Andre and Firmin wasted no time giving Olivier a ticket for a balcony seat. Anything to please their new Prima Donna. They need to be extra sensitive since Carlotta left.

Luckily for them, Christine is more humble and sympathetic. It'll take a lot more for her to suddenly quit last minute.

Olivier thanked Christine for the ticket and wished her friend the best of luck in the performance tonight.

"I'm sure your father will be proud of you," Olivier said in farewell.

Those words stayed with Christine as she walked back to her dressing room. Her father always wanted her to pursue her dream to sing. And always told her stories of the Angel of Music.

Even promising to send her one once he died. Maybe this Angel of Music did more than just teach her how to sing. Maybe he also brought her happiness.

"Who was that boy, Christine?" The Angel suddenly boomed. His voice stressing on the word 'boy' as if there's a lump stuck in his throat.

"You seemed so eager to throw yourself into his arms."

Christine was shocked to know her Angel saw her with Olivier at the front stage. She quickly reassured him that it was nothing.

"He is a very old friend of mine, Angel," Christine made sure to refer to Olivier as a male.

Angel or not, she still promised Olivier to not speak of his secret to anyone as long as she lived.

"His name is Olivier, we've known each other since we were children. I haven't seen him since he moved to Marseille and never thought to see him again. That's why I was so happy. Please understand, Angel. He's only a friend."

"Just make sure he doesn't become a distraction to you and your singing," the Angel said.

He seemed to have calmed down a bit. But just a bit.

"And what about this 'Raoul' that you two were talking about? Another friend?" He questioned.

Christine nodded. "Yes. We used to play together by the sea as children. Those were some of the best times of my life. Now, they're nothing more than memories. But Angel, they're here. And they're going to watch me perform tonight! Did you plan for this to happen?"

"No, my dear. I only planned for you to get the lead part. Anything to do with Olivier and Raoul coming here had nothing to do with me," the Angel insisted.

That made Christine a little sad. She was hoping that the Angel would've hinted at being the one responsible for their little reunion but he wasn't. It made him seem not omnipotent and more...human.

Maybe a part of Christine hoped that he would be supernatural because if he wasn't, then she truly wished to see him.

"Angel...dear Angel of Music…" Christine said in a quiet voice.

The Angel gently encouraged her to say what she wishes to say. Biting her lip and squeezing her hands, Christine got these words of her system.

"May I see you?" She asked.

A moment of silence passed between them before the Angel answered her request.

"Not now. But soon. I promise. Soon, we will see each other."

And that was the last Christine heard from her Angel. She didn't know how to interpret it. If her Angel was truly an angel from heaven. Then what did he mean by 'soon'?

Will something horrible happen to her? How else would she enter heaven?

But he is an angel, so doesn't he have the power to leave heaven and come down to Earth to see her? No matter, the fact remained that she will meet her Angel of Music soon. And Christine has been wanting this for so long.

* * *

" _You will think of me!"_

Christine held the last note will all her power to finish the aria strongly. The entire audience applauded loudly and threw flowers on stage for her. There were so many people out here tonight.

Christine never felt so alive. She performed 'Think of Me' even better than she did during her practice runs with her Angel of Music.

It was a magical experience for her. Now she thinks she understands what Olivier felt when she first heard her sing while her father played the violin.

As she's walking offstage, she's surrounded by the ballet girls, who all praised and fawned over her performance. Madame Giry led her to her dressing room where she presented her with a single rose tied with a black silk ribbon.

"You did well. He will be pleased," Madame Giry stroked Christine's cheek.

Then she turned her attention to the ballet girls and criticized them for their performance tonight.

"Go! We rehearse now!" She commanded.

The girls all left in a hurry, but Meg managed to slip away without her mother noticing. She came up behind Christine.

"Christine, you were perfect tonight!" Meg exclaimed, taking her friend's hands in her own. "Tell me, who is this tutor of yours?"

Christine saw no reason in hiding. "Don't laugh, Meg. My tutor is this Angel of Music I told you about before. The same Angel my father used to tell me stories of. I don't see him but I hear his voice every night. He calls out to me and teaches me to sing."

Meg didn't know whether or not to believe Christine. But one thing's for sure. This Angel of Music really did teach and guide Christine into the singer they all saw tonight.

From a distance, said Angel was applauding slowly and softly.

Singing, "brava, brava, bravissimo…"

* * *

Raoul was shocked to see Christine on stage, performing the leading role of _Hannibal_! He thought that Carlotta Giudicelli was the one playing. But this is a delightful surprise!

And now, he's starting to think his family made the right choice in patronizing the Opera Populaire.

The performance ended all too soon. Raoul still felt like he was under a trance. Christine's voice had become truly magnificent, just like her father said.

No, it's almost like the heavens bestowed upon her the voice of an angel. And it helped that she also had the face of an angel too.

Raoul felt all those times when they were children, when they hugged, held hands, and rolled around together, coming back to him.

And the shallow attraction he felt for Christine then, was coming back stronger than ever now. He politely excused himself from managers Andre and Firmin as they were making their way towards the cast and crew dressing rooms.

"Gentleman, please. This is a visit I'd rather make unaccompanied," he insisted.

He ignored the teasing looks and murmurs he received from them. As soon as they were gone, he prepared to go up the stairs towards Christine's room.

But he heard someone call his name. It was Olivier.

"Raoul, are you going to see Christine?" Olivier asked.

"Yes, I...wait, did you know Christine was going to be in the leading role?" Raoul asked curiously.

Olivier nodded and explained, "she was the one who got me a ticket. I was just going to thank her again. And compliment her for an amazing show."

"Oh well. I was kind of hoping to…" Raoul trailed off.

He didn't know how to explain it to Olivier. But he didn't, Olivier knew.

"Don't worry, I get it. You wanted to see her alone, right? Go ahead. I already met her once, you haven't yet. So please, don't feel bad," Olivier smiled.

Hiding her sadness by tilting her hat downwards.

Raoul smiled gratefully and was so glad to have such an understanding friend.

"Thanks, Olivier. I'll treat you to lunch one of these days. Promise."

Then he disappeared up the stairs. Olivier sighed and walked towards the exit where the audience was all leaving. Outside, the weather was cold.

The first signs of winter were showing and Olivier silently cursed himself for not bringing some winter clothes. Wrapping his coat tighter around his body, Olivier waited until the last of the carriages left the opera house.

Then he started to walk around the building, not wanting to go back to his apartment just yet.

* * *

Raoul entered Christine's room with great preparation. He knew exactly what to say to get her to remember him. By bringing up the red scarf he went out into the sea to fetch for her.

Just as expected, Christine lit up with recognition and turned around to hug him.

"Oh, Raoul. It is you!" Christine cried.

"Ah, so Little Lotte does remember, how wonderful!" Raoul teased.

He knelt down in front of her. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful," Christine said honestly. "Well, I say that because of everything that's happened in these few days. First, I secured the leading role in this opera. Then I met Olivier yesterday. It was a wonderful reunion. And tonight, I see you, Raoul. It's beyond everything I dreamed of!"

Raoul felt the world melting away as Christine told him about everything that's happened ever since she came here to the Opera Populaire, and as they shared precious childhood memories. Including the sad, painful memories.

Christine looked down, remembering her father.

"Raoul. Do you remember the stories my father would tell me? The ones about the Angel of Music?"

Raoul nodded.

Christine continued, "well. I have been visited by the Angel of Music, Raoul. He really does exist!"

"I'm sure he does," Raoul said without a doubt. He took Christine's hands in his own and stood up.

"And now we go for supper."

As quick as the wind, Christine's expression changed to panic. She shook her head and began saying that the Angel of Music is very strict and doesn't like her being distracted from singing.

Despite Raoul's insistence that it's only a quick dinner, Christine still refused. But Raoul was adamant.

"Two minutes, Little Lotte," was his final sentence to her before he left to be in the dressing room.

"Raoul!" Christine cried but he didn't respond. "Things have changed, Raoul."

From behind her mirror, the 'Angel of Music' was extremely displeased—furious—at the sight of Raoul attempting to ask Christine out for supper with him.

He was worse than the Olivier boy from yesterday! Not being able to hold in his anger any longer, the Angel seethed.

"Insolent boy! Who does he think he is? Basking in your glory? Sharing in my triumph?"

Immediately, Christine got up to her feet and began asking for forgiveness and calming her Angel.

"Angel! Please, I'm sorry. I was weak, naive. Please don't be upset, master."

The Angel calmed down. It seemed like Christine had her priorities straight. To her, he was still number one in her life. And he shall make sure it remained that way. Perhaps this is the time to reveal himself to her.

Tonight, she will see her Angel.

And realize that he is no Angel, but in fact, the Phantom of the Opera.

He sings to her and calls her to the mirror, where he appears behind the glass, overlapping her own reflection. Before Christine could comprehend what's happening, the mirror slid open and on the other side stood a man.

A tall man wearing a black cloak and hat. But what really caught Christine's eyes was the white porcelain mask that covered the right side of his face.

However, his angelic voice and singing lulled all her worries away. And she reached out to take his gloved hand, letting him lead her down the tunnel behind the mirror.

Outside the dressing room, Raoul knocked loudly.

"Christine? Whose voice is that? Christine?"

Outside the opera house, Olivier still wandered around. The moon was high in the sky but did little in lighting up the sides of the giant opera house where she walked about.

Her mind stuck on how beautiful Christine looked tonight onstage. Raoul must've noticed too.

" _You'd never hold a candle to that Daae girl," Karl said._

"You were right, father," Olivier whispered to herself.

"You were right all along. She's grown into a beautiful young woman. And Raoul has become even more handsome than he was before. And me…I didn't blossom into anything."

She stopped walking and knelt down, hugging her knees against her chest. A few moments later, she heard something coming from the ground of the opera house.

It sounded like singing...Christine singing. But after a quick examination, Olivier realized the singing was coming from the sewers under the building.

Olivier followed the sound and eventually found an opening where Christine's voice was coming out of loud and clear.

"Christine!" She shouted but no one answered.

Looking around to make sure no one was around to witness, Olivier slowly squeezed her way between the bars and through the opening, into the sewers beneath the opera house.

Turns out, it wasn't actually a sewage line but more so a rainwater drainage line. So Olivier didn't have to hold her breath while running across the dark abyss, feeling her way around and following the sound of Christine's voice.

She got deeper and deeper into the underground, twisting and turning down a maze of tunnels, following Christine's voice. Eventually, she saw light ahead.

The singing was still going on, but now, she could hear a man's voice singing along with Christine.

It was the most beautiful voice Olivier ever heard.

The light source was coming from the same place as the singing. And Olivier began to run.

"Chris—ah!"

She tripped over a rocky patch sticking out from the ground and tumbled down a slope towards the light source. She hit her head upon landing at the bottom and lost consciousness.

The last thing she remembered was the mesmerizing man's voice crying out.

" _Sing for me!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Gaston Leroux (original novel) and Andrew Lloyd Webber (musical rendition). Please buy the book or tickets to see the live performance (I know I will one day when I have enough money).
> 
> A/N. Here is the 3rd chapter. The events of the Phantom of the Opera are finally starting! I'm very excited at this point onwards and I hope some of you readers out there are too. This chapter is a bit difficult to write because I needed to set up the reunion between the three friends in a way that didn't take up too much content. Not to mention I needed to introduce the Phantom into the fold and give a quick summary of what happened to each of the three friends from their separation to adulthood.
> 
> Again, I hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter. And if you did, please read it as much as you want! And the overall story too (once it's finished).
> 
> I write because I love to write. So I'll try not to demand for kudos or comments. Only do it if you want to and if you have the time. What's most important is that there are people reading and hopefully enjoying my creation. :)
> 
> Until the next time we meet,  
> MiraLake
> 
> (PS. New chapters every week unless I announce a hiatus)


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Gaston Leroux (original novel) and Andrew Lloyd Webber (musical rendition). Please buy the book or tickets to see the live performance (I know I will one day when I have enough money).
> 
> A/N. I will be taking a break from writing for a bit. For how long? I'm not sure. And I know I said I won't demand for kudos or comments...but if you lovely readers want this story to continue and haven't left a kudo or comment yet. Please do!
> 
> (Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about those of you who did leave kudos and a comment! :D)
> 
> Because the number-two reason I write is to have readers enjoy my fiction. And the best way to know that is seeing kudos and/or comments.
> 
> The number-one reason I write is my general love of writing.
> 
> I hope it doesn't hurt too much to ask for a little show of appreciation for this story? (If you like it that is...)
> 
> Please be patient and if you truly want to see this story finish, then don't be shy and press the kudos button and maybe leave a comment?
> 
> Ok, I'll stop asking now...*backs away slowly.
> 
> See you all later! :D
> 
> Until the next time we meet,
> 
> MiraLake

**Ch. 4: The Phantom of the Opera**

The night was a blur to Christine. Like a dream. But when she woke up on the swan-shaped bed, she realized that it was not a dream.

That everything that happened did indeed happen. She remembered there was mist, a lake, and a boat. And in that boat, there was a man…

Then she turned her head around and saw the exact same man who took her down to this...unusual hideaway under the opera house. Now that she is wide awake, Christine can see the man with clearer eyes.

He was sitting at a grand organ, busy writing what seemed to be an original composition. Taking a couple of steps towards him, Christine sees the white porcelain mask that covered half his face.

Suddenly, she felt a need to see what lied under it.

_He claimed to be the Angel of Music...my Angel of Music. But do angels really look like this…?_

Christine thought as she reached out to remove the mask from her supposed Angel's face.

Behind a large curtain that separated the Phantom's lair from the remainder of the underground, lied a barely conscious Olivier.

His head was throbbing in pain from the fall. For a split second, he panicked, wondering why he was down in this cavern-like place. And then he remembered following the sound of Christine's and a mysterious man's angelic singing.

Olivier was violently snapped awake when a loud scream pierced through the lair.

"Nooooooooooo!"

An anguished man's cry filled the room. It seemed to be coming from the other side of the large curtain.

Heart pounding and palms sweating, Olivier carefully peeked around the large red velvet cloth to see a tall man dressed in a formal suit. The man was covering half of his face and shouting curses at a young woman.

"Christine!" Olivier cried in recognition but then quickly covered his mouth to prevent him from being heard.

Christine attempted to run away but the man always stopped her. Eventually, his shouts and curses became cries of pain. His intimidation became broken.

Now kneeling on the ground with half his face still covered by his hand, he looks at Christine with pleading eyes.

"In time, I hope you will learn to look past the mask, the face, and see the man behind it…" He sputtered.

"Learn to love the one who gave you his music. But for now, please give it back. Please, please, please…"

Christine's fear and shock from the man's earlier tantrum slowly melted away into pity. She picked the white porcelain mask on the floor and handed it back to him.

The man quickly accepted it and turned away, putting it back on his face.

From behind the curtain, Olivier held back a scream. Right before the man put his mask back on, he saw his face. It was something that only existed in nightmares.

Skin tightly pulled over the cheekbones, large scars that dug deep into his temple, a sunken nose and swollen eye, and misshaped lip.

It greatly contrasted the uncovered portion of his face, which was quite attractive to the common eye.

 _No wonder he was so angry when his mask was off._ Olivier thought. The man took Christine by the arm and led her out of his lair.

"Come, we must go. Those two fools who are running my theatre will be looking for you."

With that, the pair left, but not before closing the gate to this underground lair shut behind them. Olivier quickly ran out of his hiding spot and started looking around for a way out.

The slope that he tumbled down was too steep to climb back up so he needs to look for another exit.

Running through the shallow lake water and up to the gate, he desperately tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge.

He ran around the large lair, looking for a key or tools that may help him pry the gate open. But all he found were odd trinkets, litters of sheet music, and instruments strewn all around.

That mysterious masked man seemed to be a musician or composer of some sort.

Finally, after searching the cavern for what felt like an eternity, Olivier found a room with a single large door. He cautiously pushed it, giving way to a dark chamber full of mirrors.

Before he could step inside, he felt a presence behind him.

Turning around, he saw the same masked man from earlier standing in front of him. A large rope tied in a lasso in his hand. A dangerous and murderous aura was oozing from him.

"You're not supposed to be here." The man growled in a deep voice.

Before Olivier could scream, the man threw his lasso, aiming for Olivier's head, but he quickly dodged out of the way. He picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the masked man, distracting him for a second, allowing for escape.

The chase was on.

Olivier never felt so scared her entire life. She had no idea where she was, no way to escape, and was about to be murdered by a man whom she did not know.

Banging every wall, door, and shouting through every crevice for help, Olivier soon realized that no one could hear her.

"Someone please!"

She cried as she pressed herself against the locked gate, still trying to force it open. The masked man came up behind her and threw his lasso once again.

This time, Olivier was not fast enough. The rope found its way around her head and if it wasn't for her right hand, she'd be suffocating for air by now. She fought hard to keep the rope from tightening but the man was strong.

"Please...please, Monsieur!" She begged.

"Have mercy!"

But the man only laughed and kept tightening.

"Foolish boy. You sealed your fate the moment you stepped into the lair of the Phantom of the Opera! So save your breath, Monsieur!" He cackled.

_So this is the rumoured Phantom of the Opera!? Not a ghost, but a real living man?_

As shocked as Olivier was, she didn't have time to ponder on the fact this mysterious masked man was the Phantom of the Opera. She needed to appeal to him to save her life.

But she was running out of ideas, and time.

The rope tightened even more. Olivier's right hand was pressing against her neck so hard, she could feel her pulse. Curling her fingers around the rope, Olivier used all her strength to force the lasso over her head.

The sheer force of that move made her toupee fly off and land in the water. The Phantom suddenly loosened his grip on the rope. For a split second, his murderous aura disappeared.

Replaced by genuine surprise.

"Miss…?"

Taking advantage of that split second of weakness, Olivier dashed past the Phantom and towards the same room where the chamber of mirrors lied.

But the Phantom was faster and stronger than she anticipated. Before she knew it, he grabbed her by the hair and then completely restrained her by holding onto her arms.

"Let me go! Help! Someone, help me!" She shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The Phantom held both of her arms behind her back with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. He began to force her down towards the chamber of mirrors.

"You little liar. You thought that revealing yourself as a woman would gain sympathy from me?" The Phantom seethed.

"It was a nice trick. But now you're out of tricks. So let me show you a trick of my own!"

They were in front of the dark chamber of mirrors now. The room which Olivier thought was a potential exit now seemed like an execution room. She struggled and kicked but to no avail.

The Phantom was trying to force her into the dark chamber. Olivier kicked and screamed.

"No! Please, please! I…" Olivier suddenly had an idea.

"I'm friends with Christine Daae!"

The Phantom uncovered her mouth to hear her better. Olivier gasps for air before repeating herself.

"I'm friends with Christine Daae."

"Lies," the Phantom said.

"No! My—my name is Olivier Koenig. I've known Christine since we were children. We always played together by the sea. Me, her, and our friend Raoul. Her father was a famous violinist. She always loved to sing. We lost contact when I moved away. Just ask Christine, she'll tell you!" Olivier was talking a mile a minute.

Memories from the day before crossed the Phantom's mind. The boy he saw Christine throw herself into was Olivier Koenig. And this girl here before him is claiming to be the same Olivier Christine told him about.

The story of being childhood friends by the sea and also knowing Raoul matched what Christine told him. The only discrepancy to the claim was the gender.

Christine never once told him that Olivier was a woman dressed as a man.

The Phantom leaned down close and asked Olivier in a low voice.

"Girl, were you here last night?"

Olivier nodded quickly in response.

"Did you see my face?" The Phantom added.

The sudden breath hitch was all he needed to know. He continued to push Olivier into the dark mirrored chamber. But then Olivier said something that Phantom didn't think she would say.

"I can help you win Christine's heart!"

 _So she was present when Christine removed my mask. And heard everything that transpired._ The Phantom thought.

But as stupid as the Phantom knew to believe this girl, a part of him wanted to hear her out. Because any help he could get for making Christine love him is accepted.

"And how would you do that?" He challenged.

"I'm her childhood friend. I know what she's like, so I know how to make you appealing to her. Please, don't kill me and let me help you."

The Phantom violently jerks Olivier up to his face. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm her friend. If you truly care for her, then you wouldn't dare kill me!"

Olivier was hoping that Christine meant enough to the Phantom to make him spare her.

The Phantom loosened his grip on Olivier. She was right if Olivier was Christine's friend. Then killing her wouldn't make Christine very happy.

He led them away from the chamber of mirrors and towards the locked gate. Throwing her in front of the gate, the Phantom went to lift the grated metal door up using a nearby contraption.

Then he ran back to Olivier and picked her up by her collar.

"You will help me, boy. Girl. Whatever you go by. You will help me get Christine and make her love me. Or else, you will wish I killed you today. After all, there are worse things than death. You hear me?"

Olivier nodded shakily. The Phantom let her go and threw her wet toupee from where it fell during their fight. The sound of frantic running gradually died as Olivier left the lair.

The Phantom sighed and sat down on his armchair. He could hardly believe what just happened.

_What a stupid girl. Is her life really worth so little that she'd willingly give it up for this near-impossible task? She must be desperate._

Looking behind his shoulder, the Phantom saw his mannequin of Christine in a wedding dress.

_Then again, so am I._

Out in the maze-like tunnels, Olivier stopped to catch her breath. She was finally far enough from the Phantom's lair to feel safe. Her body was still shaking from what just transpired down there.

" _You will help me get Christine and make her love me. Or else, you will wish I killed you today…"_

Holding her head with her hands, Olivier shrivelled into a ball against the wall. She felt so weak, helpless.

Why did she make such a deal? Did she really go mad when she was so close to death? Was she really so desperate?

"God...what have I done?" She whimpered.

* * *

The next day, another huge dramatic event occurred at the Opera Populaire. It started with a single note received by Andre and Firmin.

The note was filled with demands related to changes to the performers, orchestra, and crew.

Then more notes came.

Raoul entered first.

An upset expression on his face as he held a note in his hand. He asked where Christine was. Because his note was telling him that Christine is under the wing of her so-called 'Angel of Music'.

And Raoul knew there was no such thing as Angel of Music, so he assumed this to be a cruel prank of some kind.

Then Carlotta entered with her escort, Piangi.

She was even more upset than Raoul. For she received a note that threatened her role as Prima Donna of the Opera Populaire. That Christine Daae will be taking over as the new leading lady from now on.

All of the notes were signed in 'O.G'. As in 'Opera Ghost'. Raoul was having enough of this nonsense. So when Olivier entered through the front doors, he quickly sighed in relief. He rushed up to him.

"Where have you been since the last night?" Raoul asked. "I've been worried."

"You have?" Olivier asked, almost too excitedly.

"Yes. Christine disappeared the night after _Hannibal_ so I tried to look for you, thinking you'd seen her. But you were gone too. I was close to calling the police but then I received this strange note," Raoul explained.

"Oh…" Olivier turned away.

So Raoul was looking for Christine first. She was only on his mind because he thought she'd lead him to Christine.

Raoul noticed how messy Olivier's toupee was put on and that his eyes were redder and puffier than usual.

"Are you ok? You don't seem well."

But before Olivier could answer, Madame Giry and Meg appeared. The resident ballet instructor explained to everyone that Christine has indeed returned.

Raoul quickly ran up to Madame Giry, asking, "may I see her?"

"No, she will see no one," Madame Giry flatly told.

 _Not good_. Thought Olivier. She needed to talk to Christine, tell her about the Phantom. And her current predicament with him…

Just then, Madame Giry presents another note. Said to be from the Opera Ghost. Everyone crowded around her to try and get the letter. But she kept it out of reach and called for Olivier to come up.

"Why, Madame?" Olivier asked as he crossed the stage.

"The Opera Ghost specifically wanted you to read the contents of this letter," Madame Giry explained as she handed Olivier the note sealed with a blood-red skull.

"And we aren't allowed to look at it. So please, everyone. Turn. Around."

Reluctantly, everyone faced away from Olivier as he opened the letter and began reading aloud the contents.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance . . ."

From the back of her head, Olivier could hear the Phantom read aloud the letter as he was writing it.

The letter, to summarize, was basically another demand from the Phantom. He wants Christine to be cast as the Countess in the new production of _Il Muto_ and Carlotta as the pageboy, a silent role. And as usual, he wants Box Five to be kept empty for him since that is his usual viewing area.

"...Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur."

Olivier looked at the bottom of the letter. It was written in slightly different coloured ink. Above the text was a scribble saying, 'do not read this out loud.'

And that's when Olivier knew why the Phantom chose him to read the contents of this letter.

_Don't forget, Monsieur Koenig. If Christine's heart doesn't find its way to me, my knife will find a way to yours._

A threatening reminder.

Olivier quickly put the letter away. The entire crew of people broke into a fit. Carlotta is the loudest of all. She's absolutely livid that her position as Prima Donna is about to be snatched away by some mindless little girl.

While the managers try to appease her, Olivier slowly attempts to leave the opera house.

But she felt like she was being watched by someone from above. In the balcony boxes. Looking up, she swears she could see a white porcelain mask sticking out from the darkness in Box Five.

"Olivier!" Raoul ran up behind her.

"May I see the letter?" He demanded.

"No. You heard Madame Giry, the Opera Ghost doesn't want anyone else to read the contents."

"So why did he choose you? What do you have to do with all...this?" Raoul waved his arms around.

Olivier bit her lip nervously. "I don't know, Raoul. Maybe it's specifically because I don't have anything to do with all...this." She mimicked him.

"I can read the letter from an outsider's perspective. And as an outsider, I think the Phantom is dangerous. And it's in your best interest to never come back here again."

"What about Christine? She works here, lives here. Where is she to go?"

"Enough about Christine!" Olivier raised her voice higher than she intended.

She drew back quickly. "I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping well lately. Really, I must go."

"Olivier!"

But she was already out the door. Raoul shook his head in confusion. What's going on? What is it that he's missing?

And why does he get the feeling the Phantom's the one behind this? Managers Andre and Firmin successfully persuade Carlotta into playing the role of the Countess by flattering her and adding to her ever-growing pride.

The Phantom was not happy with this. Not one bit.

"So, it is to be war between us!"

* * *

Despite Madame Giry's warning, Raoul went to the ballet girls when Meg was not around. He asked them if they knew where Christine stayed away from the opera house.

None of them did. So Raoul didn't know who else to ask.

Feeling lost and confused, he somehow ended up in front of Olivier's apartment building. He sent his carriage driver back to the de Chagney manor without him as he'll find his own way back.

The building Olivier was staying in was a good balance between simple and elegant. There were quite a lot of people coming in and out of the apartments but the noise was very minimal due to the way the walls were constructed.

Raoul made his way to Olivier's apartment. He knocked on the door, waiting for his friend to open.

"Raoul!" Olivier gasped as she opened the door for him.

She was loosely dressed in her blouse and trousers, and her toupee was off.

"Come in, come in."

The young Viscount stepped into his childhood friend's apartment. The place was cozy but clean. Olivier didn't seem to have time to start personalizing everywhere to be her own.

Raoul took a seat at the dining table and Olivier quickly went to get some food but he stopped her.

"I just wanted to come to say sorry. I may have come off as a bit insensitive back at the opera house," He apologized.

"Please don't apologize! I really did have a lack of sleep lately, so maybe I'm the one being insensitive. You're right. We need to think about Christine."

"Speaking of Christine," Raoul straightened himself.

"Why do you think the Phantom keeps demanding her to play the leading roles? Could he secretly be a fan who only wants her to make it big onstage? Or someone who has something against Carlotta?"

Olivier took a deep breath. "Raoul, listen to me. I know I'm not a believer in fairy tales, and witches, and demons, and ghosts, but I think the Phantom is real. Not a real ghost, but a real human. And a very cunning one at that."

That made Raoul suspect even more that the Phantom has a grip on not one, but both, of his childhood friends. He needed to do something about it. But what, he's not sure.

Actually, never mind. Why was he thinking like this? The Phantom is not real. This is someone who's scaring them, thinking it's funny. It has to be it.

After talking for more than an hour about the notes, the Phantom, and whether or not the threat of something disastrous happening is true. Raoul decides to go home.

"Thanks for the talk, you're such a true friend, Olivier. What'll I do without you?"

Forcing a smile on her face, Olivier waved goodbye to her friend. A man that will never see her as a woman. It doesn't matter.

She probably doesn't have much time to live anyways.

To make Christine fall for the Phantom is something Olivier does not know how to do. But still, Olivier is frightened at the thought of what the Phantom has in store for her should she fail.

Like it or not, she needs to get Christine to open her heart and love the Phantom.

* * *

The night of the performance of Il Muto came and guests all filed in, just like last time, with _Hannibal_.

Olivier came as well, dressed in her mother's old walking suit and hat, hoping that Raoul, Christine, and the Phantom would not recognize her. She plans on exacting her promise tonight.

"As soon as the opera is over. I will go visit Christine before Raoul is able to. And I will bring up the Phantom. Letting her know that I also saw him, so she would open up to me. We'll talk about the Phantom, and that's when I start talking all about his good qualities, like…" Olivier whispered to herself then trailed off.

_My God, what good qualities?_

This time, Olivier was sitting in the ground floor seats, close to the exits in case something were to happen.

After all, the managers decided to ignore the Phantom's demands and cast Carlotta as the Countess while Christine played the page boy.

And from her personal encounter with the Phantom, Olivier knows that he will not hesitate to deliver his end of the bargain.

Raoul, on the other hand, sat bravely in Box Five. Olivier did not see that before the lights dimmed and the curtains were drawn.

If she did, she would've run up to where he was sitting and force him to get out.

The performance began. This opera was a stark contrast to _Hannibal_. Everything was English-style and light-hearted. Comedic even.

Christine was dressed as a maid, but it was all a disguise. Underneath her dress, was her page boy outfit.

Olivier couldn't help but think it looks ridiculous. And not in a bad way, but a funny way. The outfit did not make Christine look like a boy. It still accentuated her womanly curves and the stylists did nothing to change her hair.

Maybe that's the whole point. To add to the comedic nature of this opera.

Carlotta's role was the cheating Countess. Having a secret affair with the page boy behind her husband's back. It's hilarious, watching the Countess and page boy 'kissing' while knowing the animosity Carlotta held for Christine.

But then, a dark presence filled the room. And a booming voice echoed from the ceiling above.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

While everyone looked for the source of the voice, Olivier looked at Box Five. And nearly cried out upon seeing Raoul sitting there confidently.

She quickly disappeared out of the nearby door that took her to the main halls of the opera house. The only thing she had in mind, was to get to Raoul and get him out of his seat.

On stage, the cast were all shivering in fear and confusion by the Phantom's sudden revealing of himself.

Christine couldn't stop herself from saying, "he's here. I know he is."

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta quickly demeaned her rival.

"A toad, madame?" The Phantom said ominously.

"Perhaps it is you, who are the toad."

Raoul stood up to get a better glimpse of the figure in black, standing in the shadows at the top of the opera house. But he couldn't quite make out who he was looking at. The opera continued after that as if nothing had happened.

But then suddenly, Carlotta's singing turned into a deep croak.

The Phantom's laughter was heard echoing over the audience. The chandelier begins to shake and the audience's laughter quickly turned to cries of terror.

They begin to get off of their seats, out of fear that the grand chandelier will fall onto them.

Tearfully, Carlotta rushes offstage with Piangi trying to comfort her. Andre and Firmin quickly took control of the situation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time…" Firmin quickly dragged Christine the front of the stage with him.

"And the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Christine Daae."

"In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera," Andre added.

The ballet girls were just as shocked as the maestro, who was fumbling for the right sheet music. They all quickly got into their positions onstage, though a little disorganized and clumsy.

The music begins playing and the ballet starts.

* * *

Out in the halls, Olivier runs up the stairs to the top floor where the balcony seats were located. _One...two...three...four...five!_ She pushes the door to Box Five open and Raoul turns around in shock to see his friend.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered. "And dressed like a woman?"

"I came to get you out of this seat!" Olivier whispered back. "The Phantom is very angry, did you not see what just happened with Carlotta? You need to go, now!"

"I will not be intimidated by a man who hides in the shadows," Raoul said stubbornly.

Olivier groaned in frustration. "This is no time to be brave! Just listen to me. Please."

In the top backstage areas, fly-man, Joseph Buquet, was running around looking for someone. He was looking for the man who just appeared over the main hall. The man who could very be the Phantom of the Opera.

And find him, he did.

The Phantom appeared behind Buquet, looping a rope around his throat before he could scream for help.

For too long, this idiotic fly-man tried to expose him. Too long, he spread false rumours about the Phantom's appearance and acts.

Now, he's going to demonstrate what exactly the Phantom does.

Up in Box Five, Raoul and Olivier continued to argue but sudden screaming from the stage and the audience below caused them to stop and look.

Hanging from the top of the backdrop by a rope was Joseph Buquet. Dead.

His head was crooked due to the force of gravity and only having a rope supporting his neck. The entire opera house flew into a panic. Raoul grabbed Olivier by the arm and pulled her out to the halls.

"Go now! There's a murderer on the loose and I won't have you in danger!" He commanded her. "Get home. I'll find you after."

Olivier could only nod slowly in response. This satisfied Raoul and he left her in the halls while the audience started to come out in a panic.

She was about to follow them when she realized something. Raoul is by himself. The Phantom is angry with him. Raoul is by himself…

Berating herself for being so stupid, Olivier removed the skirt of her dress to run more efficiently, revealing the dark breeches she was wearing under. She wasn't quite used to wearing dresses by themselves yet.

Raoul was running towards the stage but it was difficult through the sea of panicking people. Managers Andre and Firmin desperately tried to calm everyone down. From what he can see, Buquet's body was already removed.

Several policemen and stagehands were surrounding the stage, trying to control the situation. It was working, the guests began to stop running towards the exit and started to sit back down in their seats.

Through the crowd, Raoul spots Christine, dressed in her Countess costume. She waves him over. He squeezes through the people and gets towards her.

Christine didn't even wait for him to reach her completely, she turned around as soon as he's close enough and walked off the stage, signalling for him to follow.

They ran up the stairs behind the stage. Raoul shouted after Christine, demanding to know why they're going up the stairs. But she wouldn't answer him. Finally, they reached the roof of the opera house.

Outside, the air was cold and snow began to fall. Christine had on a cloak so she wasn't freezing as much as she would've otherwise.

Here, on the rooftop, she finally confessed to Raoul. Her fear of the Phantom of the Opera.

"Raoul, I've been there! To his lair, his—his world of unending night. And I've seen him! Oh, I've seen him…"

At a safe distance behind, Olivier followed Raoul. She was surprised to have ended up on the rooftop.

Hiding behind a large statue, she watched Raoul talking to Christine and felt her heart shrivelling up inside her. Like a wilting flower. She hears Christine talk about the Phantom. About her encounter with him.

"...his face. Oh God, it was so deformed, so distorted, it could hardly be called a face." Christine stuttered.

That made Olivier scared. If Christine was already so terrified of the Phantom, how could she make her learn to love him?

But that's when Christine had a sudden change of mood. She stopped trembling and stood up looking at the night sky.

"And yet...his voice was so angelic. It filled my spirit in a way I didn't know was possible. Before that night, I always referred to him as my Angel of Music. I fell in love...with his singing. Why should this change? Just because I realized he is no angel…" Christine wrapped her arms around herself, lost in thought.

 _Yes, good._ Thought Olivier. So that's what appealed to Christine. The Phantom's voice.

This is a good starting point. If she keeps digging for more, then maybe she'll find a way to make Christine fall for the Phantom, not just his voice.

In the shadows of the rooftop, the Phantom also hid from Christine and Raoul. He slowly sang her name in an attempt to lead her to him.

"Christine…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Gaston Leroux (original novel) and Andrew Lloyd Webber (musical rendition). Please buy the book or tickets to see the live performance (I know I will one day when I have enough money).
> 
> A/N. Thank you all for reading! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and if you guys are having fun reading it, then it makes me very happy!
> 
> Again, I hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter. And if you did, please read it as much as you want! And the overall story too (once it's finished).
> 
> I write because I love to write.
> 
> But kudos and comments are always motivating! :)
> 
> Until the next time we meet,
> 
> MiraLake
> 
> *Next chapter may come a little later
> 
> *Stay at home! :)

**Ch. 5: He/she will never look at me like that…**

The Phantom's soft singing of her name made Christine break out of her trance. She wrapped her arms around her body, shivering in fright.

She's so confused. Her feelings towards a man whom she once thought was a supernatural guardian were just so complicated.

_Do I fear him? Pity him? Want him…?_

Raoul had had enough of all these talks about the Phantom. Whoever this person is, human or ghost, they're dangerous.

And clearly, a great manipulator.

Raoul gazed at Christine. Suddenly, he felt a responsibility to protect her. A need to be her hero.

Her saviour.

"Enough, Christine." He lowered the hood of her cloak, revealing her beautiful yet terrified face to him.

"No more talks of darkness. No more talks of fear. I'm here. I'll always be here to protect you, guide you, and lead you."

Raoul didn't know why he was saying these things. Maybe in the midst of this chaos, all the bottled up feelings finally exploded. Now, if only Christine would return his affections—

The look of terror on the young soprano's face melted away at hearing Raoul's confession. And that's when Raoul knew that his feelings were reciprocated.

Christine smiled at her childhood friend—now new lover—affectionately.

"Just promise me, Raoul. One love, one lifetime. Anywhere you go, let me go too," she said. "That's all I ask of you."

From behind the statue, Olivier felt her head becoming light. Her heart was pounding so fast and loud, she was afraid the couple may hear it.

Her tears flowed endlessly from her eyes, freezing midway down her cheeks.

Under the moonlight, on the rooftop of the Opera Populaire, Christine and Raoul finally declared their love for each other.

Promising to always be there for one another, always be by each other's sides, until fate must separate them.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you."

The couple whispered in unison before closing the last remaining space between their faces, sealing their newfound love with a kiss.

" _...you'd never hold a candle to that Daae girl…"_

Olivier's father's words kept repeating inside his head. Getting louder with each repetition.

He covered his ears and buried his head between his knees, trying to tune out everything Raoul was saying to Christine.

He had to do something. He needed to stand up. Get out there in front of them. Stop this at once.

End the lovers' moment while it's still early.

Squeezing his fists, Olivier contemplated dashing out of his hiding spot.

"Wherever you go Christine, I promise I will always be there by your side. If not physically, then spiritually. Because as long as I live, I will never stop loving you. Never."

With those words, Olivier lost all will to stand up. Raoul was always sweet and honest. That was what got her attracted to him in the first place.

And Christine...she and her father were always so good to her. How could she even think of trying to break their happiest moment?

Olivier sunk back behind the statue, looking as lifeless as a doll, staring at the moonlit sky.

The couple continued to dance around and profess their feelings for one another, even starting to make plans for what to do after tonight's performance.

Tonight's performance!

Christine just remembered that she's now playing the role of the Countess.

"I must go. They'll wonder where I am! Raoul, wait for me."

"Christine, I love you," Raoul said one last time.

The couple laughed and held hands as they made their way down to the main stage. Excited at the adventures that will lie ahead of them, now that they're together. Everything will be so different starting tomorrow.

"We need to tell Olivier this wonderful news! Wait until she hears…" Raoul's voice disappeared as he and Christine left the rooftop.

Out of the shadows, stepped the Phantom. He was present all this time. And witnessed everything.

The love confession, the promises, the first kiss. Words cannot describe what he is feeling right now.

Treading through the snow, he stopped by the place where Raoul and Christine were just dancing a couple of seconds ago. A single rose had fallen from Christine's cloak. He picked it up.

It was a rose he sent to her after her incredible performance in Hannibal.

Now it was withered and dry. Just like his heart.

"I gave you my music...make your song take wing…" He said through laboured breaths.

It hurts so much. He never felt this much pain since the day his mother rejected him. After that, he vowed to never let himself be vulnerable or to love again.

And then Christine came along. A beautiful young chorus girl with high hopes and dreams.

And a voice like an angel's.

And he became her angel by improving her voice. And she became his by making him feel something he never thought he'd feel again.

Love.

But it was one-sided. And a lie. Christine loved her Angel of Music, not him.

Not him.

But still. He revealed himself to her. Proved to her that he is the same man as her Angel of Music.

He tried to make her fall for him, the Phantom of the Opera. He showed her his music, honesty, and devotion, and his face…

So that's why she chose that abhorrent Viscount!

In the end, Christine rejected him for the same reasons his mother and the world rejected him for.

All his pain and heartbreak dissolved into rage. The Phantom took to the edge of the rooftop and lets out a great shout into the Parisian night.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!"

Below in the main hall of the opera house, the production of Il Muto resumed. But as soon as Christine stepped onstage, the entire ceiling began to shake.

Audience members looked up to see the grand chandelier flickering and trembling violently.

In the background, maniacal laughter could be heard. The chandelier swung harder and harder until it finally came crashing down onto the stage. Barely missing a terrified Christine.

* * *

On the rooftop, Olivier continued to stare aimlessly at the night sky. He could hear the shrieks and cries from below along with a crash from when the chandelier fell.

But all that was silenced when a shadow suddenly loomed on top of him, blocking the moonlight.

Standing before him, was the Phantom of the Opera.

Despite his woman's attire, Olivier knew that the Phantom knew it was him. The white porcelain mask made it impossible to read what kind of expression he had on.

But Olivier didn't need to see it. He already knew what was coming.

The moonlight glinted off of a shiny blade barely hidden in the Phantom's cloak.

Olivier clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as the Phantom slowly reached for the blade. Mentally preparing for the endless amount of pain that was about to come.

"Raoul...don't forget me...don't forget…" He said through soft choked sobs. "That's all I ask of you…"

A second passed by.

Then two.

Then three.

 _God damnit, why is he dragging this out so long? Just get it done and over with!_ Olivier thought, squeezing his eyes and fists so hard, his veins surfaced. But still, nothing happened.

Slowly and carefully, he opened one eye.

The Phantom stood there. His blade was no longer in sight. His hands were out in the open, weaponless.

Sensing the lack of a murderous aura, Olivier opened his other eye and stared at the Phantom curiously.

For a moment, the two only looked at each other.

And then the Phantom turned around and disappeared once again. Leaving Olivier sitting on the rooftop in confusion and bewilderment.

The Phantom descended the opera house into the underground. Also confused as to why he decided to let Olivier go when clearly, he failed to make Christine love him.

But there was something in that boy—girl's eyes that made him feel sympathetic towards her.

_She was thinking of that insufferable Viscount de Chagny in her supposed last moments alive. Crying his name, asking him not to forget her...I think I understand._

The Phantom entered his lair and put all his tools away. Tools that he initially planned to use on poor Miss Koenig tonight and for many nights to come. As punishment for her failure.

_Olivier Koenig. Because you share my pain. I will postpone your fate to a later date. Just remember that I don't forget either..._

* * *

Christine was resting in her dressing room. It has been a couple of nights since the disastrous performance of Il Muto.

And she's still recovering from the chandelier fall. Had she been a couple of steps forward, she would've been hit!

"Have I angered him that much?" Christine asked herself.

She hasn't been talking to her Angel of Music—the Phantom of the Opera—since the night she was whisked down into the underground lair.

Because she now knows that the angel she imagined inside her head is no angel, but a man.

A mysterious man who's been watching her every move and would even kill people without a second thought!

But still, he was the one who taught her how to utilize her voice to its fullest potential. The one who gave her hope when she thought she was all alone in the world.

And if she dares think it...he was her first love.

Standing up from her bed, Christine walks over to her mirror. She squints at her reflection, trying desperately to look behind the glass.

But nothing was there. And no voice sang to her. It's like the Phantom up and left the opera house.

Christine felt a pang of sadness and guilt. _Wait, why am I feeling that?_

"The one I love and will continue to love is Raoul," Christine said to herself while walking away from the mirror.

"He promised to keep me safe, guarded, and to always be by my side. To always love me. He was there for me when I needed him…" Christine trailed off.

All she could think about is the night on the opera house roof. Where she and Raoul confessed their love for each other and kissed.

It warms her heart with joy every time she thinks about it. But now it's been a couple of nights later. It feels off.

She no longer felt the butterflies in her stomach every time she thought of their first kiss.

But she was too afraid to dive deeper into these feelings. And even more afraid to talk to Raoul about these feelings.

She's already made him the happiest man in the world, would she be so cruel to take that away?

Realization suddenly dawned upon her.

Christine felt an even greater wave of guilt.

"I took his happiness away from him...the Phantom of the Opera...he gave me his music…and I repaid him with this—this...infidelity." She sat down and cried.

* * *

Raoul just left a restaurant where he was treating Olivier to lunch, just like he promised. There, he told him about his and Christine's new relationship.

Olivier was supportive of them, just like he thought he'd be.

But Raoul could swear, he saw a glimpse of hurt in Olivier's eyes when he told him the news.

"He probably thinks that Christine and I won't value him as much anymore now that we've become more than friends," Raoul talked to his carriage driver.

The carriage driver replied. "It's hard being the third wheel, trust me on this, Monsieur le Viscount. I've been there a couple of times myself. Friends confess to one another and then I'm suddenly the last person to be invited to sittings, parties, and even just a simple night out for drinks. Why don't you encourage him to find a lady-friend of his own? Hm? Or just add another friend into the mix?"

"That's not quite as simple as you'd think…" Raoul said as he thought of Olivier's true gender.

That's when he started to wonder how long Olivier must keep up this act. When they were children, no one really blinked an eye at Olivier. Her secret was easier to control and maintain.

But now they're adults.

Things were expected of them. Olivier can't play the role of a man forever. She needs to one day marry. And start a family. Raoul couldn't imagine what Olivier's future spouse would think of her secret.

And if Olivier's father is adamant on keeping her identity as a man. Then how would she hide the fact that she's both the children's mother and father? Raoul quickly snapped out of those thoughts.

He felt rude and intrusive, invading Olivier's private life.

_I guess I've been worried about her ever since she moved. Especially now, after seeing her as a lovely young man—no, woman. She's always so good to me. Me and Christine._

Raoul's thoughts then jumped to Christine, and how he promised to always follow her, wherever she goes.

Ever since he was a child, he was attracted to Christine. How he wished for the day that he can make her his own.

But now it has happened.

And Raoul was over the moon on the first night. And the day after. And now...it feels odd. Why did he confess to her on the roof right after a man was murdered onstage? Was he really in his right mind when he told her he loved her?

Was she?

"Never mind all of that," Raoul mumbled as the carriage pulled up to the de Chagny manor.

Stepping out of the carriage and towards the grand gate, Raoul felt a sudden rush of heat go down his backside.

Turning around, he looked if anyone was behind him. But no one was there, except for the carriage and its driver.

"Must've been my imagination."

The carriage driver prepared to ride away to the stables when he saw something on the ground.

A single rose tied with a black silk ribbon was lying on the stone pavement, a couple of feet away.

Who could've put it there?

* * *

The next couple of days passed by without many events. The Opera Ghost hasn't been disturbing practices or rehearsals lately.

Which pleased Andre and Firmin very much. They can't afford to lose another chandelier.

However, Christine did miss her singing tutor. It reflected in her performances during practice. She was making more mistakes now than she was before.

Carlotta took advantage of this and tried to reclaim her position as prima donna once again, despite the croaking incident at Il Muto.

But this time, Christine defended herself.

"No. The last time we let you sing, disasters happened. Buquet was murdered, the chandelier was destroyed. And before you say I'm exaggerating or lying or anything! _You_ were the one who said 'these things do happen. For three years these things were happening.'" Christine imitated Carlotta's dramatic diction. "Please take the hint from our resident 'Opera Ghost' and just stop. Or would you like to lose more than just your voice?"

Carlotta didn't try to demean Christine anymore after that incident. In fact, nobody at the opera house dared to do anything mean to Christine after that.

It's quite clear to everyone that the Opera Ghost is quite fond of her.

Even with his recent disappearance, they can still feel his presence. They're afraid that he's waiting there quietly. Just waiting for the perfect moment to return.

But Christine felt lonely and lost without him. This, in turn, caused her to go to Raoul more often. Every single time they meet, she'd feel her worries go away.

And her loneliness dissolves. But then whenever they'd part, she'd hear the voice of the Phantom in the back of her head.

Singing her name softly.

"I feel like I'm being watched by him, wherever I go, Olivier," Christine confessed to her friend.

They were taking a stroll down a park not too far away from the opera house. Christine had been wanting to talk to Olivier ever since the night of Il Muto but Olivier always seemed to be 'busy'.

Not today, though.

"Christine, I know how you feel, more than you know," Olivier said. "I can't tell you how or why. But just know this. If you're truly afraid of that man, this 'Phantom of the Opera', then why don't you try and make a statement to the police?"

Christine paused. "I...I don't want him arrested. No, it's not that. I don't want him to suffer any more than he already is."

"So you care for him?" Olivier raised an eyebrow.

"No! I…" Christine sighed. "I wish I knew how to solve this conflict peacefully and with no one getting hurt in the end."

That made Olivier smile. Even though she knew there's no way a happy ending is in store for them.

They reached the end of the park and entered the streets of the city again. Olivier turned around to face Christine.

"You're so kind, Christine. You have such a gentle heart. You and your father both. No wonder Raoul loves you so much."

They parted and Christine's eyes were welled with tears. She wiped them away and whispered to Olivier.

"My father is dead."

Olivier quickly wrapped her arms around Christine and the two cried.

* * *

Night came around and Olivier entered her building complex. She walked Christine back to the opera house dorms after leaving the park.

The two women felt slightly better after sharing their feelings with each other today.

Olivier, however, still couldn't believe that Gustave Daae was dead.

Walking up the stairs to her apartment, she felt tears threatening to spill. Gustave was the father she always wished she had.

He accepted her identity as a girl, taught her violin, and showered her with love.

How Olivier wished that she had been born as Gustave's daughter. Then she and Christine would be sisters.

They'd be able to do everything together. And still meet Raoul during their youth at the bayside neighbourhood.

Finally, she reached her apartment. Olivier unlocked the door, turned on the oil lamps and stepped inside. And instantly regretted it.

Sitting on a chair at the dining table with his hands resting peacefully on top of it, was Karl Koenig.

"F—father." Olivier stuttered.

"You look well, my son," Karl said as he stood up from the table. "For someone who's been unemployed for the past month or so."

Before Olivier could defend herself, Karl was already on a rampage.

"You lied to me. Lied about having a job at a law firm here. Do you think you could hide this from me? What were you thinking, Olivier? Why did you come up to Paris?"

Suddenly, Olivier felt a surge of energy rush through her. She will not let her father talk down to her like this. Not tonight.

She looked at him straight in the eyes and said.

"To get away from you."

Karl didn't say anything.

He just walked up to Olivier and pushed her to the ground, with enough force to make the entire apartment shake. Then he made his way to her bedroom.

Olivier struggled to get back up due to the pain but still managed to limp into her room. To her anger, she sees her father rummaging through her closet and throwing out all of her mother's old clothing.

He then picked them up and started tearing them apart. One by one.

"No! Stop it! Stop!"

She shouted as she tried to rip away a long skirt from her father's hands. Karl fought hard to push back his son, but she was no longer a child. Olivier had grown and she became stronger than she was before.

Seething curses through her teeth, Olivier punched her father in the side of his face. Karl cried out in pain and she quickly took the skirt away from him.

Then she quickly attempted to put everything back into her closet.

"You little demon!" Karl shouted.

Then from the corner of his eye. He saw something wooden and brown resting against the wall. It was Olivier's violin case.

The same violin Gustave Daae gifted to her all those years ago.

Olivier was so focused on protecting her mother's clothing from her father's wrath that she didn't realize what was about to happen until it was too late.

Karl opened the wooden case and took out the violin from inside.

"You still play with this toy?" He growled while squeezing the violin by its neck.

Time slowed down for Olivier as she dashed towards her precious instrument. But not before Karl smashed it to the ground.

The violin became a broken shell of what it once was.

"Nooooooo!"

Olivier hardly recognized her own scream. It sounded so painful, so agonizing. Like a wounded animal slowly dying. Because that's pretty much how she felt at that moment.

Kneeling in front of her broken violin, Olivier felt her world being swallowed up. She never felt so hopeless and low all her life. She didn't care what happened next to her.

_Someone please...just kill me…just end this already!_

Karl looked in disgust at his son, crying and trying to put the broken pieces back together. Why did she come to Paris?

Suddenly, he remembered hearing about the de Chagny family patronizing the Opera Populaire which was located not too far from here.

He became absolutely livid at the thought that Olivier might be here to see Raoul.

"If you won't obey me. Then you're not my child. Son, or daughter!" Karl lifted his hand high to hit Olivier.

_Thud!_

Olivier looked up from her broken violin. Her father was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. And standing before his body was a man Olivier never thought she'd see again.

The Phantom of the Opera.

 _When did he get in? How did he get in?_ Olivier thought. But before she had the chance to ask, the Phantom spoke first.

"Come. Come with me." He demanded. "Or do you wish to be here when he wakes up?"

Olivier was still distressed over her violin's recent destruction and couldn't hear the Phantom's voice very clearly. So he attempted to force her up to go with him. But Olivier resisted.

She couldn't say anything coherent but the Phantom understood what was making her stay.

Quickly but gently, he picked up the pieces of the broken violin and put them inside her case.

Then he handed it to her and repeated his initial demand.

"Come with me," his voice was more stressed than before.

A knock was heard at the front door followed by a 'we heard a thud and some shouting. Is everything alright there?'

The Phantom stared at Olivier intensely.

"NOW."

And so, Olivier got up and followed the Phantom out of her apartment. He helped her out through a window and got down onto the dimly lit streets below.

* * *

The Phantom led Olivier all the way to the Opera Populaire and down into his underground lair. This time, they took a hidden route around the back of the building.

The path down to the lair was more dark and complicated than the path Olivier took to exit from her first visit. If it wasn't for the Phantom, she'd be lost.

Olivier followed closely behind the Phantom, who guided her through the dark tunnels. She decided to take this time to talk to him.

"...How did you get into my apartment?" She asked the Phantom cautiously.

"I have my ways. After all, I get to my home in the most intricate of manners." He explained.

"But why were you there?" Olivier demanded.

The Phantom stopped and turned around. The lamp illuminating his face dimly. Shadows danced across the contours of his mask. It made him look absolutely intimidating.

"I was waiting for the right moment to come out and kill you."

The tension heightened. Olivier felt like she stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire. But the Phantom grabbed her by the arm and forced her to keep coming down with him.

They finally got to his cavern. But the tension didn't disappear. Olivier stood in a corner of the lair with her violin, watching as the Phantom removed his hat and cape. Then he turned around to face her.

"There's some first aid equipment over there," the Phantom nodded towards a large cabinet on the other side of the cave. "Treat your wounds if you have any."

Though she was still scared, Olivier decided to listen and walked over to the first aid equipment. First, she put down her violin case against the cave wall.

Then, she treated her bruises on her lower back and shoulders from her father's pushing her to the ground.

After a couple of minutes of treating herself, Olivier looks up to see the Phantom come over. He saw that Olivier was still very afraid of him. Because of what he said earlier to her.

So he slowed down and stopped before he got too close. He has no intention of harming her right now.

Not after what transpired between her and her father back there. But Olivier didn't know that.

"Why let me heal myself if you're just going to kill me after?" Olivier asked.

"Why did you stop fighting back when your father broke your violin?" The Phantom asked without answering her question.

Immediately, Olivier felt tears well up in her eyes again. She stopped treating her bruises and put away the equipment.

The pain from her back and shoulders couldn't compare to the pain inside.

The Phantom inched his way forward, seeing if Olivier would let him approach her. She didn't flinch. So he took out a chair and sat down in front of her.

The unmasked side of his face was expressionless.

"My patience is wearing thin, Miss Koenig. I could've killed you that night on the roof, but I didn't. I planned on killing you tonight, but I didn't."

"Then why don't you!" Olivier seethed.

The Phantom stood up from his chair and towered over her.

"Because for the first time in my life, I finally met someone whom I sympathize with!"

All of the fear Olivier initially felt towards this man started to melt away. Replaced by confusion. Before she could say something, the Phantom cut her off.

"Now, tell me what that violin meant to you."

Olivier looked down. "It's a long story."

"I don't feel like getting my hands bloody tonight. Tell me everything. I'll listen." The Phantom said.

The cavern became warmer as Olivier stood up from her chair. Then she walked past the Phantom and towards the place where she put her broken violin down.

She picked it up and walked back over.

"This violin was a gift to me from Gustave Daae," Olivier explained.

The Phantom recognized the name. "Gustave Daae...Christine's father?"

Olivier nodded. "I told you Christine and I were childhood friends. She and her father introduced me to the world of music. It was my only solace. In a world where I don't belong anywhere. No matter how hard I try. How hard I try to please my father. Who wants me to be the son he always dreamed of. How hard I try to get a certain boy to look at me the way he looks at…"

She paused there. Not wanting to go any further. Olivier pursed her lips before speaking again.

"Doesn't matter. I'm unidentifiable. Incomplete. Neither man nor woman. No matter how hard I try."

The Phantom took some time to understand everything she just told him. He stood up and paced around the lair.

Olivier Koenig had been going through a similar hell to his. He never thought a day like this would come.

A day where he pitied another human being.

With a quick flip of his waistcoat, the Phantom walked back to Olivier.

"Miss Koenig. Do you think you're the only one who's rejected by the world? Grew up never knowing what it's like to be loved? Well, you're not alone. I too, found peace and a chance at redemption, through music and Christine Daae."

Olivier slowly stood up from her seat to look at the Phantom in the eyes. "So you won't kill me?"

The Phantom shook his head.

"I've decided to give you a second chance. Christine is my angel, as I was hers. I will not give up without a fight. And this time, you will help me. Properly. We understand each other like no one else. Help me win Christine's heart, Olivier."

When Olivier didn't answer immediately. The Phantom stepped closer to her and lifted her chin to face him.

"Then the Viscount will surely notice you."

Olivier gasped. So the Phantom knew. He knew what her feelings towards Raoul were.

_Did he witness everything on the opera house roof that night? Including me peaking at Christine and Raoul from behind the statue?_

After a couple of seconds of silence, Olivier accepted the Phantom's offer for a second chance.

He held out a leather-gloved hand to her, and she tentatively shook. Sealing their agreement. It felt much more official this time around.

"Ok, Olivier Koenig. From now, we're in this together. You will work for me and I will not let anyone harm you. Including your father." The Phantom explained.

Olivier was amused. "So you'll get rid of my father?"

"For now." The Phantom smirked a tiny bit. "And you'll help me win Christine's heart. Until then, you may come here and leave as much as you wish. Just make sure no one knows except for you. Is everything clear?"

Sweat built up on Olivier's backside. She mentally prepared herself for the question she was about to ask.

"You know my name. May I ask for yours?"

The Phantom looked at a mirror not too far away from where they were standing. He stared intently at its reflection. Debating whether or not he should ask this. He decided to go ahead in the end.

"It's Erik." He said in a low voice.

"May I call you that from now on?" Olivier asked with caution.

The Phantom—Erik, nodded slowly. He gestured for Olivier to follow him and she did.

The two walked across the lair to a room on the other end. The space was warm and cozy, and a little chaise was seated against the stone wall.

"Here, I don't have a guest room. So you may use this as your sleeping quarters for now. You don't need to go back to your apartment tonight. Let me deal with your father."

Olivier stepped into the room and towards the chaise. She gingerly sat down on it, shocked to find how soft the material is. Looking up, she sees Erik about to leave her be.

But then he stopped.

"And remember this, Olivier." Erik turned around to face her. "Your punishment for failure is not yet erased. I'm just giving you another try. But this time, I'm willing to be more cooperative and lenient towards you. I know I haven't given you a lot of reasons to trust me, but please. I ask that you trust me. And I will put my trust in you."

Olivier smiled. It was a small smile, but it was genuine.

"It's like you said, Phantom—uh, Erik. We understand each other in a way no one else can. I put my faith in you. And I promise, to help you and guide you until Christine realizes that the Angel of Music she fell in love with. Is truly within you."


	6. Lessons in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Gaston Leroux (original novel) and Andrew Lloyd Webber (musical rendition). Please buy the book or tickets to see the live performance (I know I will one day when I have enough money).
> 
> A/N. Apologies for the late update! I've been caught up in another fanfiction I'm currently working on.
> 
> But at last, I found the time to work on this story as well!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and if you guys are having fun reading it, then it makes me very happy!
> 
> Again, I hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter. And if you did, please read it as much as you want! And the overall story too (once it's finished).
> 
> I write because I love to write.
> 
> But kudos and comments are always motivating! :)
> 
> Until the next time we meet,
> 
> MiraLake
> 
> * Next chapter won't be for awhile. I'm sorry. :(
> 
> But it will come! It definitely will!

**Ch. 6: Lessons in love**

_To Monsieur Karl Koenig,_

_You are a man of great accomplishments and aspirations. However, I know that your life is not at all picture perfect like the press insists it is. You have your secrets. Secrets that will be the least of your worries if you do not leave Paris at once. And whatever you do, do not contact your daughter without my permission. Otherwise, I will find you and do worse than just knock you out cold like I did that night._

_Best regards,_

_O.G._

To say Karl Koenig turned white when he read the letter would be an understatement. He packed up his belongings, called for his personal bodyguards, and immediately left Paris. Returning to Marseille where it's safe.

Olivier had yet to hear from her father since the day Erik sent him that threatening letter. She felt relieved and at peace knowing that she won't be bothered by him for a couple of months or so.

"I told you I'd handle him, didn't I?" Erik said when Olivier came down to see him the day after her father left Paris.

"Yes, that was...well handled. But my father has many powerful friends. The last thing I want is for him to return with armed forces to get me. And to find the man who threatened him."

Erik looked up from his organ. A small smirk formed on his face.

"Well, then. We'd better hurry and get started with our agreement."

Olivier only smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next couple of months were a blur of events. While Olivier and Erik planned together on the best course of action to separate Christine and Raoul, Christine and Raoul have gotten closer than ever.

It seemed that they have worked past their feelings of doubt and finally began to take their love for each other seriously.

The couple lived in their own fantasies about each other. Always scared to talk about their true feelings and more importantly, about the Phantom.

But they didn't worry too much. Because since the night of Il Muto, the Phantom has yet to return. Because he was busy with a new project. And a new friend.

For the past couple of months, Erik and Olivier have been seeing each other more often. Olivier comes down to visit him quite a few times in a week.

At first, Erik was uncomfortable and awkward by her presence. But gradually, he opened up to her and did his best to keep the conversations going between the two of them.

He didn't mind her visits and her attempts to make small talk much anymore. Though, he's not completely used to having company.

The presence of another human being around him in such a casual manner is something Erik never experienced before.

It reminded him of his visits from his other friend, the Daroga, Nadir Khan.

However, it's different with Olivier. Despite their social awkwardness at times, Erik doesn't feel repelled by her. And she feels the same as well.

There's this tiny connection between the two of them that makes them secretly crave each others' company.

On this cold winter night, Olivier rushed down the dark tunnels that led to the underground lair. She made sure no one was behind her before entering the grand cavern.

The place that once felt like a nightmarish dungeon now seemed like a second home.

"Erik? I'm back," Olivier timidly called as she set down a large basket of food and fine wine.

From the organ seat, Erik sat up. He seemed a bit tired and distressed. But straightened himself a little upon seeing his friend present here.

"Ah, Olivier? I didn't expect you tonight. What's with the feast?" He gestured to the large basket.

Olivier took out two glasses and poured each of them some wine. She walked up to Erik and handed him a glass.

"Well, um, I thought it'd be good to celebrate the finishing of your new opera. _Don Juan Triumphant._ "

Erik stares at the glass of wine Olivier was holding out to him for a second. Then he accepted it and they made a toast.

"Thank you, my friend. And thank you once more, for your patience. I know the past six months have not been easy on either of us," he said in a serious voice.

Olivier shook her head as she carefully took a seat next to Erik at the organ. The past six months have certainly not been easy.

Erik insisted on writing a new opera as part of the plan to win Christine's heart.

Olivier does not know the details on how he intends to do so. Nor does she know what the opera is about.

But Erik promises her that he knows what he's doing. And in exchange, Olivier will help him become more approachable.

Olivier finishes her glass and places it on top of the organ.

"I wish you'd tell me what your opera is about," she confessed.

"You've been patient for so long. Can't you wait a bit longer?" Erik solemnly asked as he put away all of the opera score sheet music.

He stood up and put the sheets on a shelf full of other compositions he's written. To this day, Olivier is still amazed by the sheer genius of this man.

His creativity, logic, and interpretation of the arts are god-like.

And yet he is shunned by the world due to a deformity on the right side of his face.

There were times when Olivier looked at him and couldn't believe he was real. Erik made his way back to Olivier and sighed. He rested his arm on the organ top.

"So, what news about Christine and…the Viscount?"

Erik shuddered at saying Raoul's title. He still couldn't stand that boy despite Olivier trying to convince him for the past six months that Raoul is a good person.

Still, the fact that Erik is asking Olivier about Christine and Raoul instead of Olivier bringing it up, is a sign of improvement. Olivier pursed her lips before speaking.

"Well, they're closer now than ever. It seems that the past six months of not interfering has left them healing their doubts about each other and wanting to strengthen their love more than ever," she slowly revealed.

Pain oozing from her voice.

The organ shook as Erik clenched his fists tightly. Then he walked away from Olivier and towards his Christine mannequin.

Olivier quickly followed behind him. Erik looked at the picture-perfect sculpture of the woman he loved.

"I need this to work…" Erik mumbled. "I've put too much effort and too much hope into this plan. If it fails...I don't know what I would do."

Olivier carefully put her hand on his shoulder. Erik didn't flinch to her astonishment.

"Erik...listen to me. I promised you. I swore to you on my life—my _LIFE_ —that I would help you win Christine's heart. You've finished all your preparations. Now let me do the rest."

* * *

"I'm sorry Monsieur, you're missing the remaining 3000 francs for this engagement ring," the jeweller coolly said to a jaw-dropped Raoul.

"I didn't realize I was carrying so little on me. May I come back later today with the remaining 3000 francs?" Raoul asked, a little desperately.

"Of course, but I should tell you I cannot hold onto this ring while you're away. It's my policy. If someone else were to come in and have enough to buy it upfront during your absence, I will have to sell it to them. I'm sorry, Monsieur le Viscount."

Raoul and the jeweller then got into a little argument over what to do with the engagement ring. The store didn't have too many customers at this moment, so they weren't causing too much of a ruckus.

But still, they were getting nowhere.

Just when Raoul was about to give in and leave, a pouch of francs was suddenly dropped on the desk between him and the jeweller.

Raoul looked up to see who was the person who dropped it there.

It was Olivier.

She smiled and said in a deep masculine voice, "here, 3000 francs."

Raoul couldn't believe it. But before he could object, Olivier gave him a wink that basically told him, 'don't worry about it. It's fine.'

And so, Raoul obliged and the jeweller accepted the payment.

The engagement ring was wrapped in a nicely secured package and presented to Raoul. He and Olivier left the store together.

"Thank you so much back there," Raoul gushed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I can always count on you to help me out of tight situations."

"Anything for you, Raoul," Olivier smiled brightly. "Mind if you tell me what you were doing in a ring store?"

Raoul felt himself turning a light pink. There's no point hiding anything.

After all, Olivier already knows about his and Christine's relationship. And she seemed to be accepting it and supporting them.

 _But will she accept this next step I'm about to take?_ Raoul thought.

Swallowing hard, he stuttered to her. "I—I'm, well, you see, Christine and I are—you know...and I um, I want to—and very badly explaining to you—I…I plan on proposing to Christine!"

The smile Olivier had on her face was stuck. But she kept it looking as natural as possible. She felt her world slow down to a halt. Her worst fear has finally come true.

Could these past six months of preparation be for nothing?

Still, Olivier tried to be happy for her friend. "Really? Congratulations, Raoul! Will I be invited to your wedding?"

"Haha, let's not get so ahead of ourselves now! Christine hasn't accepted yet. Oh, I'm so nervous, Olivier. Do you think she might say no?" Raoul asked fearfully.

Deep down in her darkest thoughts, Olivier wanted to say 'yes'. But she fought that thought and focused on all the positive aspects of her friendship with both Raoul and Christine.

"Why would she?" Olivier cocked her head to the side. "You're everything a woman could want. You're rich, handsome, genuine, brave, a bit stubborn, and don't hate me for this, but you're soft. You're sensitive to other's feelings and always try to see things from their perspective."

Those words touched Raoul on a deep level. It made this snowy winter day seem to melt away. Up ahead, his personal carriage was waiting for them.

He offered Olivier a ride but she kindly refused.

Stepping into the passenger's seat, Raoul looked behind him one last time at Olivier.

"Olivier!" He called. "Thank you. Thank you."

Then he rode away. Throughout the carriage ride home, Raoul tried hard to think of ways to propose to Christine but his mind somehow wasn't set to it. In fact, no matter how hard he tried.

His thoughts always seemed to wander back to Olivier.

* * *

Christine paced around the empty opera stage. Imagining how it'd feel to perform another solo like 'Think of Me' from Hannibal. It seemed like such a long time ago.

Now, so many things have happened. With the biggest being her relationship with Raoul. Oh, Raoul…he's been so good to her for the past six months.

He really did help her cope with the traumatic incident known as _Il Muto_.

And not to mention, he's been filling an empty spot in her heart that was left by the absence of her Angel of Music.

Christine brought her hands to her face, slapping herself.

_No, he's not the Angel of Music. He's the Phantom! The Phantom of the Opera! He's a blackmailer, a murderer, a cold-blooded man with no conscience…so why? Why do I feel so bad for him?_

Carefully, Christine raised her eyes towards Box Five, hoping ever so slightly, that he would be there. She needed to talk to him. She felt obligated to talk to him.

Deep down, she knows the Phantom saw her with Raoul that night on the rooftop. That she's the reason why he caused the disaster to happen during the _Il Muto_ production.

And she feels guilty.

Even though the Phantom committed murder and spread terror, Christine can't help but feel sympathetic towards him. Ever since seeing his face, she had a lot of time to think.

"Such a face would've made his life a living hell. I can only imagine what he's gone through. And the experiences that shaped him into the man he is today," Christine whispered to herself.

Then, she began to hum. A slow sweet version of 'Think of Me'.

Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself, Christine tried to relive the magicalness of that night where she played the lead in _Hannibal_.

" _There won't come a day where I don't think of you…"_ She softly sang the last few lyrics before coming to a gentle close.

Looking around, Christine was a bit disappointed that there was no audience. She turned her head to the ceiling.

"Angel…where are you…"

A couple of minutes of silence later, Christine left the stage. She went back to her dressing room to get changed.

After all, she did agree on meeting Raoul tonight for a romantic night out. Just the two of them.

In the darkness of the top backstage areas, Erik slowly clapped. He had heard everything. Christine's singing, her longing to see her Angel of Music again.

Her pitying him.

"My Angel of Music…we shall meet again…" Erik gently squeezed a dark red rose tied in a black silk ribbon.

"I promise."

* * *

Raoul waited anxiously for Christine's arrival. He reserved a private table at the top floor of a new restaurant. The table was inside a beautiful glassy dome which sheltered it from the falling snow.

With shaking hands, Raoul felt inside his jacket pocket for the engagement ring box. He sighed in relief upon feeling it there. Then the doors to the dome opened.

"Christine!" Raoul cried eagerly.

The woman who stole his heart entered, looking more beautiful than ever. She smiled radiantly at Raoul who took her by the hand and led her to the table. They sat down and began to chat about their day.

As usual, they avoided talk of opera productions. Instead, focusing on their personal lives outside of the Opera Populaire and work.

Raoul would make fun of how dull his family business meetings are and Christine would share stories told by Meg and the other ballet girls.

The waiters would come in a timely fashion, serving their food, drinks, and making sure all is tended to.

Minutes fly by. The food is finished, the wine is emptied, and the snow has stopped falling. Christine wiped her hands clean.

"That was a great dinner. How is it that you always manage to find places I've never been to, Raoul?"

Raoul laughed. "Well, you never did go out often, Little Lotte."

"Oh, Raoul! I thought you stopped calling me that nickname. It makes me feel young," Christine blushed.

"That's because you are." Raoul leaned forward and took Christine's hands in his. "You have a long life ahead of you. We both do. And there's just so much to discover. So much to try. So many doors to open."

Raoul stood up with Christine and led them to the balcony overlooking all of Paris. Christine was in awe of the sight. She looked all around, from the tops of the buildings to the dark night sky.

"So many adventures to go on…" Christine sighed. "And you'll be with me?"

She turned around to face Raoul. He was holding a small opened velvet box in his hand.

Inside it, sat a beautiful gold engagement ring decorated with diamond speckles.

"Always," Raoul replied.

Christine's tears of joy were all Raoul needed to know for an answer.

* * *

New Year's Eve was coming in a few weeks. And the people of the Opera Populaire were busy preparing for a big masquerade ball in celebration of it.

Managers Andre and Firmin were especially excited about it.

Because they have finally got a brand new chandelier in place of the one destroyed during the _Il Muto_ performance. It was more glorious than its predecessor.

And made the ballroom of the opera house feel like a palace.

In fact, the entire opera house seemed to become more majestic than before. The absence of its resident ghost really brightened up the place.

But deep underground, the lair of the Opera Ghost still existed. And the Opera Ghost himself was still well and alive.

Olivier came down to the lair again tonight. She needed to tell Erik the news of Raoul and Christine's engagement.

But upon entering, she saw him asleep at his grand desk.

To her shock, Erik's porcelain white mask was sitting on the desk next to him. The disfigured portion of his face was buried in his arms.

Olivier slowly walked away from him, she knows that Erik didn't like others seeing him without his mask.

Suddenly, she heard heavy breathing coming from Erik. Olivier turned around and saw him shaking in his sleep. He was whispering inaudible things. And crying.

"I'm not the Devil's Child…leave me alone! Someone help me…please. Mother, why are all the mirrors covered…? No…no!"

The shaking became violent and the crying grew louder. Olivier rushed up to her friend in worry.

"Erik? Erik!" She patted him on the shoulder. "Wake up!"

"Help me...help me…" Erik's painful cries turned soft as he stirred awake and felt Olivier's hand on his back.

Then he saw his mask on the desk. And flew into a fit of rage.

"Noooo!" He screamed.

Olivier was violently shoved to the ground when Erik leapt out of the chair and grabbed his mask.

Running to the far end of the lair, he put the mask on and took a couple of seconds to breathe.

Then he looked at Olivier, who was still shaken up by what just happened. Erik knew that Olivier already saw his face.

But still, her seeing him unmasked again was something he's not comfortable with yet.

"You need to leave," Erik said through clenched teeth to Olivier. "Now."

But Olivier refused. "I have important news to tell you."

"Can't it wait until later? I don't want you here as of this moment!" Erik stomped across the cavern.

A part of Olivier wanted to listen to him and leave. But another part told her that it's best for Erik to find out about this news from her instead of finding out himself.

"Erik! Erik…I don't know how to say it lightly, so I'll just say it," Olivier muttered.

That got Erik's attention. He stood still in his spot.

"What? Say what?"

"Raoul and Christine are engaged," Olivier revealed.

Erik's face went through four different phases of emotion. First shock, then anger, then hurt, and finally denial. His eyes squeezed shut and he brought up his hands to his ears.

"No…no, this can't be true! You're lying!" He shouted at Olivier, who had nothing to say.

He walked around in circles, covering his eyes with one hand and muttering curses under his breath. Then Erik let out an almighty cry.

It echoed throughout the cavern. The tunnels. And the remnants of the sound travelled to the top of the opera house.

Olivier still remained silent. Erik didn't like that one bit. He started walking up to her, pointing at her and shouting.

"You said they had their doubts about each other! Well, you're wrong! Looks like Christine never had a doubt about her precious pretty-boy Viscount! I should've known. From the moment she removed my mask and saw my face…I would've never had a chance with her. What was I thinking? This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing, would never allow me to find love. Never!"

Finally, Olivier spoke.

"That's where you're wrong! Christine…Christine isn't like that. She's a kind soul and looks past the surface. I should know. She and her father were able to look past my disguise and see the woman behind these layers of fabric. It's not your face that she finds frightening. It's your actions. The reason she went to Raoul that night on the roof of this opera house, is because he represented safety. Solace. And a life that she lost. A life that is full of innocence and happiness. You murdering Buquet caused her to want that life back. And it's just so convenient that Raoul was right there!"

Erik sucked in a tantrum. Because there was some truth in her words. Breathing in and breathing out, Erik cooled down his head. Then he felt ready to talk to Olivier again.

"Alright, so what do you suggest I do instead?"

"Approach Christine with gentleness. Stop trying to force her into your fantasies. Even if some are meant to help further her career. Christine is a sympathetic person, so you need to open yourself up to her. Let yourself be vulnerable," Olivier explained.

Erik wrinkled his nose. "Vulnerable?"

"Yes. Vulnerable. You hide away from the world to protect yourself. Because you're scared. You haunt this opera house because you're too afraid to face everyone head-on. You have your insecurities. And you built this unbreakable wall around your heart. If you want Christine to find her way there, you need to take down your wall. Otherwise you make it impossible for anyone to love you."

One moment, Erik stood in front of Olivier, looking dazed. Then in the next, he grabbed her by the arm and forced her towards the exit of the lair.

Before Olivier could even react, Erik opened the gate and threw her out to the other side.

"GO! Get out!" He cried.

This time, Olivier didn't refuse. She stood up and walked down the tunnels that would lead her towards the two-sided mirror in Christine's dressing room.

Erik took off his mask and threw it at a bunch of his trinkets and blueprints, knocking them all to the floor with a loud clatter. He buried his face in his hands.

Then out of the shadows, came another man. He was dressed in Persian robes and had a look of dismay on his face.

"Erik, why did you push her away?" The man, Nadir Khan asked. "She was only trying to help."

"Get. Out."

* * *

Olivier ran through the halls. She wasn't as scared this time around. But she was confused. It's been six months. And during those six months, she thought she finally came to understand Erik.

But apparently not.

Back there in the lair—that was the first time Erik threw a tantrum at her—since the day they agreed to help each other. What did she do wrong?

"Perhaps I went a bit too far, too quickly…" Olivier spoke to herself.

She could see the mirror in front of her at this point. Walking up to the glass, she peered through ti, making sure no one was on the other side.

No one was.

So Olivier carefully slid open the glass, and stepped out. As soon as she did, the doors to the room opened. And in walked Christine.

"Olivier!" The Swedish singer gasped. "You scared me half to death! How did you end up in here?"

Olivier was at a loss for words. "I…uh…"

Then Christine noticed that her friend was standing halfway in the two-sided mirror. Her eyes widened into saucepan-size.

"Olivier…why are you coming out of the mirror?"

Great. There were no excuses now. Olivier sighed as she stepped out of the mirror and closed it shut. Christine led to her to the couch.

"Tell me, what's going on here?"

"Christine…I've met the Phantom of the Opera."

Immediately, Christine flew into a panic. She held Olivier's face in her hands and spoke a mile a minute.

"You what!? When did this happen? How did it happen? Did he hurt you? Threaten you? Terrify you? I swear to God, if he did anything that's borderline murderous, I'll—"

"—Christine! I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me," Olivier lied.

Memories of the first she met the Phantom resurfaced. But she did her best to bury those memories again.

Taking in a deep breath, Olivier explained as muc has she could to Christine. "The Phantom let me go. I met him by accident the night after Hannibal. After taking a careless stroll around the back of the Opera House and stumbling into the tunnels that led to his lair."

"He let you go?" _That's not the Phantom I know. The Phantom who murdered Buquet in cold blood._ Christine thought.

But that definitely got her curious. Maybe there was a side to this mysterious man she never knew. She asked Olivier for more.

"What was he like to you?"

Olivier carefully put together the words in her head. She was using this chance to make Erik appealing to Christine. After the failure she encountered down in the lair, she seriously needed a win right here.

"He was quite intimidating. But only at first glance. When I showed that I meant no harm, he simply led me out of his lair. It was truly an intricate maze of sorts. He's a genius for being able to navigate it with ease."

Christine fondly remembered the first time the Phantom brought her down to his lair. It was so elaborate and glorious that she barely recalled the entire journey.

"And then…?" Christine leaned towards Olivier. "What happened next? I mean, something must've happened."

"What makes you say that?"

"You just came back from his lair, no?"

Olivier did a mental facepalm. "Oh, right. After he led me out, I asked him if he was the Opera Ghost everyone's gossiping about. But he didn't answer me. So I kept wondering about him. And then, when the disaster of Il Muto happened. I tried to find him again, because I wanted to know what he wanted with you."

Now Christine's the one being put in the spot. "With me?"

"Yes. He seems to take a liking to you. All those notes from six months ago? They insulted everyone single cast and crew member except for you, Christine! And the Phantom demanded you play the leading role! But I didn't know whether or not his intentions for you were pure. So I was worried." Olivier took Christine's hands in hers. "Your my friend, after all."

Christine smiled gently. "Thank you for worrying so much about me. But I'm alright."

"The Phantom doesn't bother you? The last time we spoke of him, you told me that you didn't want him arrested."

"And I still don't!" Christine exclaimed. "I just… _sigh_ , it's hard to explain."

"I'm listening."

Christine looked at Olivier. Her childhood and best friend—next to Meg Giry. If she told Meg about her Angel of Music. She can surely tell Olivier about her encounter with the Phantom.

"I also met the Phantom. He revealed himself to me the night after Hannibal as well. Bringing me down to his lair. Revealing to me that he's been my singing tutor this whole time. Along with his… _strong_ feelings for me."

More memories returned to Christine. And she could once again hear the Music of the Night. Lulling her senses away.

"Oh, Olivier. He was absolutely fascinating. A true angel that's come down to Earth. But he's got a dark side to him. And that's what scares me."

"His face?"

"No. It was his face at first. But not anymore. It's his ability to kill that scares me." Christine brought her knees to her chest. "But that's probably because the world never showed him compassion. So he doesn't know what it means to be kind."

"And therefore, you pity him."

"I do. But for a while, I also…" _Loved him._ "Never mind. It doesn't matter now. I have a new commitment to keep. And I can't break it."

Olivier's face fell. "'New commitment'? Raoul?"

Christine looked at her quietly. She nodded.

* * *

Raoul felt like the happiest man on Earth. He had done it. Christine and he are now engaged! The girl he's secretly loved from childhood.

"Time to tell Olivier about this!" He said to himself as he tightened his necktie.

He was meeting her at this restaurant for dinner tonight. Raoul looked over the menu while waiting patiently for his friend to show up.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Olivier suddenly entered through the doors and rushed up to Raoul's table.

She has dressed as a man once again. This time, wearing an even larger trenchcoat and sweater underneath it.

Raoul waved at her. "It's fine. I just started ordering. What would you like?"

"Anything you recommend. I'm not picky."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind in the future," Raoul smiled as he called the waiter over.

He ordered the food and drinks. While waiting for their meals to arrive, the two friends chatted. Raoul revealed the news of his and Christine's engagement to Olivier.

"That's amazing!" She faked to be surprised. "Congratulations! So now, will I be invited to your wedding?"

Raoul laughed. "Of course! Be our maid of—er best man!"

"Good catch."

They chatted some more. And before long, the food arrived. The two dug in. Raoul waited until Olivier was halfway finished to bring up the subject he's been keeping down this entire time.

"Oliver? I need your help. Christine and I need your help."

"Sure, what is it?"

The young Viscount turned serious. "It's about the Opera Ghost. The mysterious Phantom? Well, we need your help in getting rid of him."

 _Get rid of the Phantom?_ Alarms went off in Olivier's head. She can't allow this to happen. But Raoul isn't aware of her issue with the Phantom. He begged her again.

"Please. He's a danger to the Opera House and to Christine. The two of us won't be able to live in comfort or safety until he's gone for good."

"Raoul…I…" _It's now or never, Olivier!_ "I don't think that's a good idea."

That made Raoul blink. "Why?"

"Did Christine ever tell you what she thinks of the Phantom?"

"Well…I can tell she's terrified of him by the way she acts. She ran to me the night during _Il Muto_! You saw what happened with Buquet! Weren't you terrified too?"

"I was. But then I thought more about why the Phantom would kill Buquet. And I think it's because Buquet forced his hand. He was going to reveal him. Let everyone know who he truly is. But the Phantom couldn't let that happen so—"

"—He killed him." Raoul interrupted. "He killed him to keep his identity a secret? That's not a reason or self-defense! That's still murder!"

"Raoul, listen to me. I don't condone the Phantom's actions but I don't think he's the evil you paint him to be! We don't have the whole story yet, after all."

That seemed to make Raoul more susceptible to listening. "Alright. So how do I get the whole story? What's there to know about our 'friend' the Phantom?"

Olivier nervously played with her hands. "Why don't you ask Christine?"

"She knows the Phantom personally?"

"That's something she should say to you. Not me. But please, just talk to her about the Phantom. And listen to her. Really listen to her. Listen to what she wants to truly say about this man. Not just what you want to hear, Raoul. Please."

Their food was growing cold. Raoul quickly downed his glass of champagne. He needed something to fix his broken spirit and pride.

"Ok. I'll talk to her about him. And I'll try to listen. Thanks, Olivier."


	7. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. It belongs to Gaston Leroux (original novel) and Andrew Lloyd Webber (musical rendition). Please buy the book or tickets to see the live performance (I know I will one day when I have enough money).
> 
> A/N. I apologize for the long update. As of right now, all I can say is: updates are going to be slow. New chapters will come but you will be waiting for like a month or more.
> 
> I'm sorry if this will deter you from the story. But I'm not going to lie or sugarcoat it. Updates will be slow. So if you want to drop this story I won't stop you. But if you want to keep reading, I kindly ask you to be patient.
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry about this. I have other priorities right now. Both in life and writing.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope for the readers who are still here, you've enjoyed this new chapter and the story so far. And are willing to wait for a month and couple of days for updates.
> 
> See you all next time (Yes, I'll be coming back. If I'm going on hiatus, I'd be saying that right here)
> 
> :)
> 
> \- MiraLake

**Ch.7: Masquerade**

The New Year's masquerade ball was coming up at the Opera Populaire. Everyone was getting ready for the big night. None more so than Christine herself. She was sizing up her gown before someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She sang.

Raoul entered.

"Raoul!" She quickly put the dress away. She wanted to surprise him at the ball.

He went up to her and hugged her. "How's my fiancee?"

"Happy." Christine smiled. "And excited for the masquerade ball."

"As am I." Raoul sat her down on the chair while he kneeled. "Christine, I was wondering if this is a good time to talk?"

"Of course, Raoul. Though, what about?"

 _"...just talk to her about the Phantom. And listen to her. Really listen to her..."_ Olivier's voice echoed in Raoul's head.

"It's a sensitive subject, so if you're not comfortable talking about it. Let me know, and I'll stop."

Christine nodded. Though she had a feeling she knew what it was going to be.

"Christine, what do you know about the Phantom of the Opera?" Raoul slowly asked.

And she was right. Raoul was here to talk about the Phantom. But should she be honest with him? Actually, why is he even asking her about this in the first place? Ah whatever, she'll just answer.

"I know that he haunts the halls of this opera house. I know that—"

"Christine..." Raoul took her hands in his. "Please be honest with me. Now that we're engaged, we shouldn't hold secrets from each other."

"It's not easy for me to say, Raoul."

"Do you want me to go first then?"

Christine nodded. And Raoul took a deep breath.

"I always thought he was a menace. To the opera house and you. But thanks a good friend, I'm starting to open up my mind. And now? I believe there's more to this mysterious man. And I believe you're the one who can tell me more about him."

That was an answer Christine did not expect. But welcomed with an open heart. Now she feels a lot more comfortable talking about the Phantom.

"Well, Raoul. You're right, I do know more about the Phantom than anyone else here." Christine leans in close. "He was my Angel of Music."

"What?"

"I know, it's crazy. But it's true. He was the one who coached my singing here. The one who worked so hard to put me in the spotlight. And I always admired him for that."

"Is there anything else?"

Christine paused. "I've met him in person. And...oh, Raoul. I don't think I ever met a sorrier person."

Raoul looked down while Christine continued to talk. "He's been through so much. And never experienced kindness. Was never taught compassion."

"And why's that?"

"I can't say." Christine refuses to reveal the Phantom's disfigurement. "But know this. I don't want him hurting other people or be hurt by other people."

Raoul understood.

"As long as he doesn't try to hurt you. I'll be fine with leaving him alone." He stood up to leave. "Or even help him."

* * *

Olivier left her apartment to go to Erik's lair again. Tonight was the night before the masquerade ball. Before Erik unleashes his grand plan.

She makes her way down the cavernous maze and enters the lair. "Hello? Are you—whoa."

The entire place was a mess of sheet music, fabric, and ribbons. It looked like a tornado blew through the place.

Erik appeared out of the sea of cloth. His hair was unruly and the unmasked half of his face looked tired. But not angry.

Olivier made her way towards him. "What happened here?"

"I had to make my costume for tomorrow night," Erik explained. "And I'm afraid I'm a little out of practice when it comes to making men's outfits."

Olivier nodded. _But you must be masterful when it comes to making wedding dresses_. She thought.

An unseen ribbon snaked around her foot, causing her to stumble. Erik reached out to her. But not in time before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just bruised my knee." Olivier stood up. And winced. "Ouch."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so. Don't worry too much."

"I am worried," Erik said rather surprisingly. "If you can't walk, you can't dance. And if you can't dance, you can't go to the masquerade tomorrow night."

That surprised Olivier. "You never said anything about me attending."

"You said you would help me. I thought you'd attend for my benefit." Erik was confused. "Are you really not attending?"

Now Olivier felt bad. "Actually on second thought, yes, I'll be attending."

"Good," Erik said in relief. He went back to whatever he was working on. "Now I feel that my chances of messing up have decreased."

Olivier walked over—more carefully this time—to see what Erik was working on. He was finishing an elaborate-looking mask. It resembled a skull but was so much more ornamented.

"Is that your mask for tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Yes. Do you like it?" He continued to work. "It took me a long time."

"I do. But I don't think I'll like it as much I'll like your new opera." Olivier looked around for the sheet score of _Don Juan Triumphant._ "Where is it?"

"Safely hidden and packaged. I'm planning on revealing it tomorrow night."

That excited Olivier. "How?"

Erik picked up a red cape and threw it over himself. "By appearing before the audience when they least expect me. Then get Christine to my side. And introduce my opera before them—"

"—You're going to try and make a big scene?" Olivier grimaced.

"Yes. I've been gone for six months, if I don't do this, I'll be forgotten."

Olivier shook her head. "You're far from forgotten. You're a bad memory and if you do that, you'll be remembered again...as a nightmare."

Erik looked at her in dismay. "Alright, then Miss Koenig. Tell me, what should I do?"

Pursing her lips, Olivier made her way towards Erik. She took the mask out of his hand and put it to her face. "Attend as a regular guest. No one would recognize you with this on. Even Christine."

Erik crossed his arms and nodded attentively. Olivier walked around the lair, pretending as if it's a ballroom.

"When Christine's unaccompanied, you politely go up to her and ask for a dance. Like this:" She mimicked a man asking a lady for a dance. "And be gentle with her. REALLY GENTLE with her. Alright?"

"Alright..." Erik seemed to be trying hard to picture all of that. "But I highly doubt Christine would be unaccompanied at all. She'll most likely be prancing around with that _fiance_ of hers."

"I guess that's where I come in," Olivier suggested. "Don't worry. Just keep your temper, and stick to my plan. And Christine will realize who you're really are: a man with many layers. Many good layers of course...once you get past the surface."

That caught Erik off-guard. "Thank you..."

He began cleaning up the mess on the floor. Being silent as he did. Olivier eventually decided to take her leave.

"I should go now. If I'm attending the masquerade tomorrow night, I need to start looking for suitable outfits. Especially since my father tore most of my..." She trailed off. "I should go."

"Wait." Erik stood up again. "Come with me."

He didn't offer any more explanation as he led Olivier down the cavernous halls. They reached a private den filled with beautiful dresses. All of them probably designed for Christine.

Erik pulled out a deep blue evening dress with gold lining. It had a deep square neckline and sleeves that went up to the forearms.

"It's not exactly the most formal, but it is the most finished piece in here." Erik removed it from the mannequin and folded it. "You and Christine are around the same size so I'm sure it should fit you just fine."

Olivier didn't what to say when he handed her the folded dress. She never wore something like this her whole life. Even her mother's old dresses couldn't compare. And Erik called this informal?

She held it tightly against her chest. "Thank you. Thank you, my friend."

* * *

The night of the masquerade ball finally came. Guests from all over attended. Ranging from the opera house singers to their most dedicated audience and donors.

It was a sight to behold. So many colours, sparkles, and of course, masks!

Everywhere someone looked, a different mask greeted them. This truly was a way to celebrate the Opera Populaire's New Year!

Amongst the flutter of dresses and tuxes emerged Christine. Looking lovelier than ever in her floating pink dress. Like an Angel.

And next to her was Raoul. He also looks amazing in his tailored suit which resembled an army officer's uniform. The two of them were excitedly whispering to each other.

"Think of this as a secret engagement," Christine smiled as she clutched the necklace which held her ring. "Just look at your future bride!"

Raoul smiled back but was a little confused. "Why hide it? It's an engagement, not a crime. And besides, our closest friend already knows. Why not everyone else?"

Christine sighed. "Please, understand."

"I'm trying to."

"How about we do not fight tonight?"

"Ok. Let's get about and enjoy the night!" Raoul whisked them away onto the dance floor.

On the other side of the ballroom, entered another guest. It was Olivier. Wearing the dress Erik lent to her. And a mask he quickly fabricated last night. Her medium blonde hair was down and straight. Since she has no idea how to go about styling it.

She stumbled across the floor, trying hard to get used to the atmosphere. Several times, she bumped into people who were either dancing or making small talk. They'd berate her endlessly.

"My dear! Do you have two left feet?" Carlotta Giudicelli shrieked when Olivier accidentally fell into her. "You almost made me spill my drink!"

"I'm sorry," Olivier said without looking at Carlotta. Instead she lifted her foot to adjust her heel. "I'm just not used to these yet."

This time, Piangi shrieked. "Mademoiselle! Have you no shame? Showing your ankles at a place like this?"

"You may have the appearance of a lady, but you don't have the manners of one!" Carlotta smirked. "Were you raised solely by your father?"

Olivier's eyes flashed behind her mask. "Don't speak as if you know about my upbringing."

"I speak what I wish to speak." Carlotta also turned serious. "I'm the Prima Donna of this opera house."

"Christine Daae is the true Prima Donna," Olivier answered confidently.

"How dare you—" Carlotta grabbed Olivier's arm. But suddenly, she was also grabbed by the arm.

A man dressed in red and wearing a skull mask gripped Carlotta's free arm tightly. Though his face was hidden, the three people could feel his intimidation.

"Leave her be, Signora." His voice imitated thunder.

Olivier calmed down. She knew this was Erik. Carlotta and Piangi on the other hand panicked. Carlotta tried to pull herself out of Erik's grip but he was strong.

He squeezed tightly. "Go. Now."

Then he let go. And Carlotta and Piangi quickly scurried away. Leaving Olivier alone with Erik. He turned to face her.

"Is it really the shoes? Or the bruise?"

Olivier shrugged. "A bit of both. But of all the people I bumped into tonight, they were the rudest of all. I'm so glad Christine's rising to take her place soon."

She stumbled again. Erik tentatively let her hang onto his elbow to keep balance. It helped a little. But she was still wobbling.

"I completely agree." Erik scanned the room. "Speaking of which, where is she? And...that fiance of hers."

" _Raoul_ and Christine are probably dancing somewhere," Olivier stressed on Raoul's name. "We should split up. That way, we can cover more ground."

"But aren't you the one separating them?" Erik asked.

"Yes. But we need to find them first." Olivier argued. "Since you're walking on non-heels. You go over to the far end. I'm staying in this area."

Erik looked at Olivier and saw how badly she was shaking despite holding onto him. Her in heels was like a toddler trying to walk for the first time.

"Alright. I'm going. Take care of yourself."

He walked to the other side of the room, trying to look for Christine and Raoul. Olivier put her hands on the food table, trying to look elegant.

The two scoured the entire dance floor. Trying to identify the faces of their romantic interests. But to no avail.

Suddenly, the music changed. And the couples all paused, so they can adjust to the new song. At that moment, both Olivier and Erik caught sight of Raoul and Christine. They were dancing near the middle of the court.

Erik and Olivier immediately began making their way towards them.

This dance everyone was dancing is a bit strange. All the couples would switch partners every couple of bars. So whenever the two think they're getting closer, they'd be snatched by some random person to dance.

"Excuse me! Pardon me, whoa—" Olivier is taken by the waist by a stranger.

The next couple of bars finished playing. And she was finally let go. She quickly scanned around for Christine and Raoul.

Erik was having no better luck. He was able to avoid two occasions where a lady would try to take him but he quickly ran off. But it was getting difficult.

"Damn this dance." He said under his breath.

The music entered a new phrase again. Everyone switched partners. Christine and Raoul—who were just dancing with other partners—reunited again.

They spun across the floor, close to Erik and Olivier. Erik pushed his way through to get to them.

"Dance with me!" A strange lady wearing a rather revealing gown suddenly grabbed onto Erik's arm.

He saw Christine and Raoul spinning away. This is not good.

Thinking fast, Erik saw Olivier in front of him and grabbed her arm. He freed himself from the strange lady's grip and pulled Olivier towards him for the dance.

"Eyes on them," he instructed as he guided them via dance towards Christine and Raoul.

"I'm trying." Olivier struggled to keep her eyes on the happy pair while keeping herself in balance.

Erik held her closer than what would be deemed appropriate. But if he didn't, she'd surely fall. This music phrase seemed to be longer than the previous ones. To their disappointment.

Olivier nearly stumbles again. Erik pulled her up flawlessly. "Are your shoes really that bad?"

"That and I'm a pretty bad dancer. Or at least, for the woman's part anyway. My father only taught me how to dance the man's role. So this is new to me."

Erik didn't say anything. He kept searching for Christine and Raoul, but he's not spending as much time looking for them anymore. If this phrase is going to be long, might as well enjoy it.

As the music continued, Erik silently taught Olivier how to dance properly. With every trip, every accidental toe-step, every mistimed twirl, he'd correct her by pulling her in the proper position.

Olivier appreciated that. "Thanks."

"Now, perhaps you won't step on your next partner's foot," Erik said solemnly.

The music changed and the pair let go to switch partners. Olivier turned around to grab onto the hand of...

"Raoul!" She exclaimed. She quickly turned her head around to see Erik take Christine's hand.

Raoul peered at Olivier's mask. "My goodness, Olivier? Is that you?"

The music started. This time, it was completely different music. Which meant a different dance. Which meant no more partner switching.

Raoul gently took Olivier by the waist and hand. He looked astonished.

"Your mask, your hair, your dress...you look..."

Olivier looked down. Feeling a bit insecure. "I know, I know. I look out of place—"

"—Beautiful." Raoul finished. "I'm not joking, you're beautiful tonight."

And that erased all of Olivier's insecurities away. She smiled warmly. Raoul smiled back.

On the other side, Christine was dancing with her mysterious red-suited partner. At first, she was a little intimidated by his presence and mask.

But after feeling how gentle his touch was, she relaxed. And now, she has a feeling that she knows who this man is.

Right as she started suspecting that, the man looked at her and winked. Christine held back a gasp.

"Are you the...?" She didn't need to finish.

Erik nodded.

Well this is a surprise for Christine. She didn't expect the Phantom to be attending this masquerade. Or to be just another guest either!

The way he approached her and held her right now, it's so...gentle. Almost takes away the cold-murderous aura she felt awhile back. And suddenly, she feels safe in his arms.

Over at Raoul and Olivier, they started a conversation while dancing.

"I didn't you were attending. You could've said something to me or Christine."

"Well, I didn't plan on attending, to be honest. But here I am anyway. And I don't regret it."

Olivier fought hard not to stumble this time. It was easier to dance now, but the pain in her feet from the heels was threatening to ruin that.

After a quick twirl, Olivier winced. Raoul noticed that. "Are you hurt?"

"No, it's just my shoes."

"Right. You're not used to wearing heels." Raoul looked around to make sure no one was dancing too close to them. Then he lowered his voice. "Want to take them off?"

"What? But won't someone see?"

Raoul shook his head and led them to the edge of the dance floor. He encouraged her to kick off the heels. Though a bit self-conscious, Olivier did so. Her feet practically sighed in relief.

She put her shoes under the food table where it's safely hidden. Then resumed dancing with Raoul.

"How does that feel?" He asked playfully.

"Almost as good the feeling I'd get if I remove this corset too."

Raoul laughed. They kept dancing. Olivier looked from the corner of her eye to see Erik and Christine near the centre of the room. Christine seemed very relaxed around him.

Almost like she's enjoying herself. And Erik...doesn't seem to be pretending to be gentle anymore. Olivier smiled, this is good.

She refocused on Raoul. "So, um. Have you and Christine talked? About the _Phantom_?"

"Yes, we did. Two days ago, actually." Raoul recalled their conversation. "You were right Olivier, she knows more about him than I thought she did. And I think, even I'm starting to understand why he is the way he is. But it still doesn't right the wrongs he did."

"Of course not. But you have to agree, he's not a monster."

"Perhaps..." Raoul looked down.

"He has feelings too. Surely, you've noticed the things he'd do for, um, Christine." Olivier was being careful now. "He holds her in grand light. You know that."

"But she doesn't have feelings for him. She pities him." Raoul argued.

 _She had feelings for her Angel of Music. She pities the man that he turned out to be._ Olivier thought. But how is she supposed to make that clear to Raoul?

"Raoul. What have you done for Christine, recently?"

"...What are you saying?"

"You're patronizing the Opera Populaire, that's good and all. But about Christine's career as a singer? Have you been helping her in that department?"

"I've been giving her emotional support. So she could perform without fear here. What do you want me to do? Write a song for her to sing? Teach her vocal exercises? Make her the leading lady of..." Raoul sees what Olivier was implying.

She didn't think he loves Christine enough to help her directly in her singing career. Whereas the Phantom did.

That greatly offended Raoul. He let go of Olivier and attempted to walk towards the centre of the dance room. Crying Christine's name.

"Christine! Christine!"

Christine and Erik heard Raoul's shouts. The former attempted to respond to them. But the latter was visibly upset at the sound of them.

He didn't let Christine go. By now, most of the dance couples stopped to see what the commotion was. Raoul tries to make his way towards Christine.

Erik became angry at the sight of that. He pulled Christine back hard. That shocked the guests.

"Don't be so rough with her, Phantom!" Raoul shouted in warning.

Andre and Firmin rushed into the scene. "That's the Phantom? He's back?"

Erik turned the two managers and then to the entire company. Christine's wrist was still tight in his hand.

"Why so silent, everyone? Do you think I had left you for good?" Erik asked mockingly. He reached under his suit coat. "I have written you an opera."

And out came a bound manuscript of papers. On the cover was the title, 'Don Juan Triumphant.' Olivier bit her lip, this was not the way she hoped to see the finished score.

Erik threw the sheet music at Andre, who attempted to catch it. He smirked in amusement at that.

"I suggest that you comply with my instructions since they'll be clear. Remember, there are worse things than a broken chandelier."

He pointed the ceiling, reminding everyone of the tragic incident during _Il Muto_. Everyone looked to the ceiling.

While they did, Erik turned to Christine. Her eyes were filled with confusion, fear, and pity. Slowly, she attempted to reach out to him with her free hand. Erik was about to let her touch him, but then he caught sight of something dangling around her neck.

It was her engagement ring. From Raoul.

He angrily rips it off of her. "Your chains are still mine! You will sing for me!"

And with that, Erik disappears from the ballroom. In a bright flash of fire. The crowd begins panicking and screaming. Christine tries to keep herself from being washed away by the scurrying guests.

Raoul keeps shouting her name as he tries to make his way to her again. But with everyone running about, it was even more difficult now. He turned to Olivier, who was stood still as a statue.

"Did you just see what happened?" Raoul shouted at her.

Olivier weakly nodded.

"Does that seem like a gesture of love to you? Because to me, that seemed more like obsession!"

Olivier snapped. Tears flooded her eyes.

"I don't know! I don't know, ok! What's love? What's obsession? What's the difference between those two? Those are things only you'd know. Because you've been receiving love all your life from your family! I haven't!" Olivier removed her mask to wipe her face. "You were the first one who showed me kindness. So I was hoping that you'd also be the one who'll show me love."

Raoul was taken aback. He didn't know how much Olivier was holding back from him. He softens himself and moves towards her.

"Oh, Olivier, I'm sorry. I—"

But Olivier took off. She grabbed her shoes from under the food table and ran away. Raoul was left standing confused and guilty.

With a heavy heart, he turned back around and pushed through the guests towards Christine. She sighed in relief upon seeing him.

"Did he hurt you?" Raoul helped her to her feet.

"No. He just took my ring." Christine looked at him intently. "I saw you shouting at a woman over there. Who was she?"

Raoul's face fell. He didn't want to think about his recent argument with Olivier. So he answered.

"Just some woman. She was looking for her partner."

* * *

The masquerade kept going on after that little fiasco. Everyone tried to enjoy themselves again but it was impossible. The Phantom's back and he's back with a vengeance.

The party ended late into the night.

All the guests returned home. Raoul walks Christine to her dressing room. But instead of bidding him farewell, Christine invites him inside.

"I think we should talk some more...about the Phantom." She explained.

Raoul nodded.

Back at her apartment, Olivier changed out of her dress hours ago. She was back in her men's breeches and tunic. And her hair was tied up, prepared to be covered by her toupee.

Tonight had been a disaster.

"We were so close..." She lied on her bed. "Erik, all you had to do was hold your temper in."

Olivier flipped around, frustrated at the turn of events. But her frustrations soon faded into guilt.

"No, it's my fault. I was too direct with Raoul. If I didn't say what I said, he wouldn't have shouted Christine's name. And none of that would've happened."

She got out of bed and grabbed a winter coat off her hangar. Putting on her toupee and boots, Olivier prepared to go back outside.

"Might as well return the dress to him." She said while grabbing the folded dress and mask.

She headed out the door.

The night air was cold and snow was falling. But Olivier didn't mind. She walked towards the Opera Populaire and navigated the underground tunnels with ease.

Once at Erik's lair, she called out to him.

"Hello?"

Erik turned around in his organ chair. He was back in his usual clothing again. White shirt, dark pants, and mask. This time, he removed the jacket. He looked upset.

"What are you doing here?" He seethed.

Olivier held out the folded dress. "Returning this. I won't have much need of it anyways."

"Well neither do I." Erik turned away from her. "Throw it away if you really don't need it."

"Erik, I'm sorry about tonight. I know it's partially my fault but you have some of the blame too!"

"I don't want to hear this now. And especially from you."

"No. You will hear this now and from me." Olivier made her way over. "You need to make up to Christine for what you've done tonight."

"I've given her the leading role in my opera!"

"You honestly think she cares about that? You literally said to her face: 'Your chains are still mine. You will sing for me.' What are you? Her servant master?"

Erik sighed loudly. "I was angry."

"So was I, when you said that! It was supposed to be a moment of realization for her. Now you've gone and made her more afraid."

"Why do you care?" Erik stood up. "This is pointless. I might as well do this myself. So you go on and leave me."

"I can't!" Olivier shouted. "Have you forgotten? You said you'd kill me if I failed again! So, of course, I'm trying my best to help you! My life's on the line here!"

Erik tightened his jaw. He squeezed his fists.

"No. I have not."

For a second, Olivier was scared that he'd attack her or something. But then his demeanour softened. He raked his fingers through his hair.

"Do you care for Raoul, Olivier?" He slowly asked.

"With all my heart."

"And Christine?"

"She's also very important to me."

"Yet you're working with me to break them up." Erik walked closer. "If I'm to believe you're doing your best to help me. I need to know what means more to you. Your friendship with Raoul and Christine, or your desire for romance with just Raoul."

Olivier was silent.

Eventually, the silence was getting to Erik and he decided to leave. That's when Olivier finally answered.

"I want happiness for all of us."

With that answer, Erik made up his mind. _You amaze me, Olivier Koenig..._

He went up to a large chest and unlocked it. Reaching inside, he took out a violin. It was the same violin Olivier's father smashed months ago.

Now it was repaired. And improved.

"I fixed it awhile back," Erik explained as he walked back over with the violin and a matching case. "Took me some time since I needed to get the proper parts. Here."

He handed her the violin. Olivier gingerly took it. Erik looked away.

"If it was that precious to you. Don't let anything happen to it ever again."

Olivier quietly thanked him, put the violin inside the case, and then left.

_You're not a monster, Erik. Your feelings for Christine are real. You're not good at expressing them but they're real. It's NOT an obsession..._

* * *

Raoul and Christine have been talking for a long time after the masquerade. They've finally concluded their talk about the Phantom.

"Olivier's involved with him more than we know." Christine finalized. "All of the times when she'd tell me or you that he's not a bad man? Do you think he's making her do that?"

"I've been suspecting that ever since the night before _Il Muto_ ," Raoul revealed. "She's definitely working for him."

"But why? Why would she try to break us up? It's not like Olivier at all."

"No, it's not," Raoul recalled Olivier's outburst at the masquerade. "But there are still things we don't know about her either. But despite that, I think the only way she'd be working for him is if her life's under threat."

Christine covered her mouth. "The Phantom's threatened her?"

"Most likely."

He paced around the room. Christine sat on her chair, looking disappointed. "I asked her a couple of days ago if the Phantom's hurt her. But she said he's fine. Just how many secrets has she been hiding from me?"

"She didn't want you to worry."

"But I am so worried about her..." Christine rested her forehead against her hand. "She's far away from home. She's never lived alone. She's still struggling with her identity. And now this? My problems are tiny in comparison."

"Then my problems are even smaller," Raoul took out a chair and sat in front of Christine. "Tell me, what you really feel about the Phantom?"

Christine shook her head but Raoul kept insisting. "We need to stop going in circles. Tell me Christine."

"I'm torn." She said in a soft voice. "I feel torn between him and you..."

Raoul nodded and breathed deeply. A part of him expected this answer. But it didn't make it any easier to hear. Christine kept talking.

"I know that his crimes are unforgivable. But I can't help feeling sorry for him! He was there for me when you, or father, or anyone else couldn't be. He was there! And I want to be there for him. I want to help him."

She anxiously waited for Raoul to say something. But he just kept looking around the room, doing what he can to avoid eye contact with her.

Christine knew she couldn't take back what she said now. "Do you what you have to, Raoul. I deserve it."

"What do you mean?" Raoul looked confused. "We're still engaged, aren't we? Don't think that this little obstacle will destroy it."

"But I—"

"—I still have feelings for you, Christine. I hope you do too."

"I do."

"Then unless we stop harbouring those feelings for each other, I'm not breaking this off. I'm not."

Christine understood. Her feelings for Raoul were still here. But her feelings for the Phantom were growing fast. And sooner or later, it'll catch up and overwhelm her.


End file.
